


It's love

by Renjolras



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bottom Kame, Childhood Sweethearts, Getting Back Together, M/M, Rock Star Kame, Scholar YamaPi, Top YamaPi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjolras/pseuds/Renjolras
Summary: 每个人的每一天，都会有无数的人与事来来往往。你以为会长久的，转瞬即逝；你以为已失去的，也许有一天会复得。然后时间会告诉你，谁会留下来，谁是对的人。总之，这是个青梅竹马破镜重圆的故事。（其实把简介改成中文是为了防误入233333333讲道理我还是喜欢星光之城的歌词。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档。  
> 如果想不受打扰地观看完整版请来这里，LO现在也太tm清真了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勘误，其实ICE的普通车厢没有三连座，小包厢里才有。当时一直犹豫是包厢好发生故事还是普通车座，写着写着就串了。  
> 但是作者是个懒惰的人，修改这个bug要动剧情，而且牵扯到好几章内容，所以，就……这么着吧。

山下智久坐在从柏林开往慕尼黑的列车上。

临近啤酒节，又逢假日，南下的ICE上的人口密度，简直像是回到了东京。

 

走道另一边坐着一群结伴旅行的年轻学生，吵吵嚷嚷地说着话，大包小包的行李从座位间一直挤到走廊。偶尔有旅客拖着行李经过，在那些背包上绊一下，咕哝一句Scheisse，学生们就连连道着歉，把行李往里拽一拽，再拽一拽，然后无奈地看着那堆东西落回原处。

山下看了一会儿，实在忍俊不禁，只好飞快地把视线转回放着电影的ipad。

 

电影里一对中年夫妻正用德语吵着架，那快得飞起的语速，和学生们挡不住的声音叠在一起，让人分外头疼。

山下按着太阳穴，调出视频状态栏去找电影标题。

爱在黎明破晓前。

这种题目，大约是女友——哦，现在是前女友了——的下载的吧，山下缓慢而麻木地想着。

心情变得更糟了一些。

 

“Ist hier noch frei? (这有人吗)”一只手轻轻拍在山下肩上，接着他听到一个锋利而略带沙哑的声音问。

“Ja, bitte. (没有，请坐)”山下回答。他点头，微笑，抬眼，侧身准备让出通向里面座位的空间。

只是还没来得及看到未来的邻座，那人就先被过道里的行李绊了个正着，手指掐进他肩膀，鼻子撞得他胸口生疼，一个土下座趴倒在他身上，只留给他一个黑卷毛的头顶，和扑面而来的香水味道。

——看起来很柔软的样子。

山下对着那头卷毛，发了不到半秒钟的呆。

 

摔倒的人手忙脚乱地一边爬起来一边不断鞠躬致歉，于是山下也忙着帮把手扶他。一时间两人一句抱歉一句没事的，竟有来有往地从德英混合一路串成日语。

那时山下是有点开心的，毕竟在异国他乡偶遇同胞，算是一件喜事。

 

然而等到山下终于看清了这位同胞的脸，堆在脸上客气得体的微笑，就全部僵在了原处——

“好久不见了，龟梨君。”

山下捏在pad上的手指紧了紧，语气里不可控地带上了一点僵硬的距离感。

 

眼前的这个人变了很多。

岁月打磨过龟梨和也年少时凛冽而锐利的棱角，留给了他一张线条圆润了许多的面庞，甚至让他的眼神都变得温柔起来。

连香水都换掉了。

山下在这一片陌生的香气里，突然觉得自己语气里那点残留了好多年的陈年旧怨变得毫无意义，对着这样一个几乎是陌生的龟梨，就像一拳打在空气里。

 

而对面的龟梨只用了大约一秒钟就收起了自己的惊讶和不自在，他笑得八风不动，眼睛里半是客气半是真诚：

“哟，山下君，好久不见。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

龟梨和也有冷场恐惧症。

那是常年面对长枪短炮的镜头与随时会戳到眼前的话筒，锻炼出的生存本能。

 

“山下君，你母亲和莉奈还好吗？”龟梨的冷场恐惧症推着他问。

“挺好的。你的家人？”山下端方地坐着，礼貌又疏远地侧过头来看他。

这么多年过去，时光好像对山下格外仁慈，他的脸上仍保留着二十岁那年俊秀的模样。

这人用过什么驻颜邪术吗，龟梨没头没脑地想着，脑内跑火车到种种民间传说，几乎要把自己逗笑。

于是他垂下眼睛，把视线稍稍错开了一点。

“也都还不错吧。你看起来都没怎么变。”

“你倒是变了挺多。”

“也都是没办法的事。”

没话找话的寒暄过后，就是沉默。

 

这沉默就像刺一样一刻不停地戳着龟梨，催促他寻找下一个话题。

“我听说你这些年一直在美国，康奈尔还是哪里？那你怎么会在这——”

他急急忙忙地构思好一串问题，恨不能连带选项和后续问题都体贴地提前计划出来，方便对方顺着回答下去，而不会没话说。

然而第一个问题还没来得及讲完，就被山下几乎同时抛过来的那个，截停在了空气里。

——“你的乐队停止活动了？”

 

“只是暂时的。毕竟这些年我们的成员调整过好几回，所以想趁着十周年——”准备好的官方说辞条件反射一样的脱口而出，然后说到一半又戛然而止。

我这是干嘛呢。龟梨自嘲地笑了笑，对上山下一片了然的眼神，索性干干脆脆地回了个嗯。

“我知道的。这些年的报纸杂志新闻什么的讲了很多。”山下解释道，不知是解释自己理解龟梨的想法，还是解释自己怎么知道的消息。

——虽然在国内的消息漫天遍野，可明明无论是美国还是欧洲，都没有什么媒体会报道这样一支不算出名却常常出事的J rock乐队的。

龟梨想着，却没有说破。

 

“所以这就是失业旅行啊，”龟梨挥挥手调侃地说，好像要拂去空气里莫名的尴尬：“最早的成员们接二连三地离开，不停一停，感觉都没脸接着活动了。”

“不是你的错。”山下看着他，平铺直叙地说，好像只是陈述一个事实。他的语气里没有半点宽慰的意思，反而莫名的显得很熨帖。

 

接着又是沉默，可气氛总归舒服了一些。

 

龟梨随着火车晃晃荡荡地快要睡着，半梦半醒间突然就记起去年应邀去了the governors balls。

一个在纽约举行的音乐节。

那时他站在台上，背靠着整墙炫目的灯光，用力的嘶吼，跳跃，扭动着，看着台下疯狂的人群被他点燃。

玩得疯了，就走到舞台边缘，猛地一转身，张开双臂倒下去。

无数双手欢呼着接住他，向后传，向后传，向后传。

他侧过头看着人群里那一张张狂热的，被灯光和暗影交叠得面目模糊的脸，走马灯似的从他眼前经过。

在那些明明灭灭的陌生脸庞里，他突然就看到了那一张。

 

亚洲面孔，小麦色皮肤，有着线条完美的脸型和一双冷静的杏眼。即使站在狂热的人群中，他也只是简单地随着节奏摇晃，好像周围的疯狂与己无关。

看到经过的龟梨，他没有试图靠近，只是微笑着遥遥招手，任由后面的人越过他，挤向龟梨。

 

现场的声浪与气氛，让龟梨有一瞬间有些忘乎所以。

这一刻，他不再需要做礼仪周正的年轻艺人，或者扮演叛逆不羁的摇滚乐手，他一层层剥掉精心计算过的壳，只是从心所欲的和也。

于是他忘记了抓着他的一双双手，忘记了随便乱动也许会失去平衡。他只是用力抬起头，拔出自己陷在人海纠缠中的手臂，向那张脸的方向，抛去一个飞吻。

于是人群沸腾地翻滚着迎接他突如其来的动作，刹那间淹没了本该接住飞吻的那个人。

 

那是你吗？

龟梨撩起眼帘瞥向沉默地盯着pad屏幕的山下。

但他终究没问。


	3. Chapter 3

电影仍旧播着，男主女主讲着些全是尿点的对话，山下也就心不在焉地看。

龟梨在旁边睡着，安静却存在感十足得像镇妖宝塔。

年轻学生们的对话，经过的旅客和买咖啡的乘务员的动静，好像一下被推到很遥远的地方。山下所能听到的，只剩下电影絮絮叨叨的台词和旁边那人规律而绵长的呼吸。

大概睡熟了，龟梨手从大腿上滑下来，手腕上层层叠叠的皮绳硌在山下裤子的侧面，传过来一点若有似无的体温。

 

山下恍然想起他们小时候也这么肩并肩坐过邻座，在一起回家的总武线上。

那会儿山下的补习班和龟梨的音乐教室离得不远，所以总会在车站遇到。尽管各自跟着自己的一帮同学朋友，却也还是能两个人凑在一起聊几句天。

偶尔只有他们两个人时，山下总是塞着耳机，walkman里放着些英语听力或者歌曲，龟梨就歪在他身上睡得天昏地暗。

轨道边泛黄的路灯投进车窗，在龟梨脸上留下明灭交叠的光影。

山下看着一道道光规律地路过龟梨熟睡的脸，脑子里漫无边际地想着些“这光也算是个脉冲信号呢可以画个矩形波表示它的变化规律”之类乱七八糟的东西。

然后睡意就渐渐地像潮水一样漫上来。

于是很快，坐在或者站在附近的人，就会看到两个头靠着头，挤在一起睡着的小屁孩。

等到临近下车的时候，醒着和睡着的人角色又会反转过来，换成龟梨皱着眉头推醒睡得正香的山下，拽着他匆匆跳下即将关门的电车。

 

那个时候天很长，坐在电车上晃晃悠悠的时间快得好像只有几首歌，却又慢得像是过去了好几辈子。

他们是同个街区长大的竹马竹马，有着拍合照时一个可以挤到另一个腿上坐下，天色晚了就随便在对方家留宿的交情。

即便他们早早选定了截然不同的道路，却也还没想过这交情以后会起什么变化。

 

电影里的火车将要经停维也纳。

那个蓝眼睛格外勾人的男主角，开始一通歪理地邀请女主角陪他下车。女主半是好奇半是放纵地听他说完，就义无反顾地跟着他跳下了火车。

好像无数可能存在的危险，都抵不住那一刻对他不知所起的信任。

 

高中入学考试结束的那天，山下在车站久违地遇见了龟梨。

那之前他们已经有几周没见，山下忙于准备私立学校繁杂的申请资料和入学考试，龟梨则早早考了个公立，扬言要和朋友拉扯起一支乐队。

大老远的山下就看到那个瘦巴巴的，背着个挂满链子的书包，留起了刺猬头的小子站在空荡荡的月台上晃来晃去。

看到山下，龟梨远远地朝他挥起手，笑得见牙不见眼：“考试怎么样？”

“当然是——”山下走过去，揽住他的脖子往怀里带，用力地揉了揉那头擦了发胶十分扎手的乱毛。“很、好、啊。”

“诶诶诶诶发胶发胶，发胶要被蹭掉啦……”龟梨嘴上抗议得无比热闹，身体却连象征性的挣扎都懒得做一下。

“等我啊？”

“嗯。直美妈妈说你今天考完。”龟梨故作老练地搭上山下的肩膀：“所以我觉得应该奖励你一下。说吧，你想去柏青哥店、游戏厅还是别的什么地方，随、便、挑。”

“那就……”山下猫一样的眼睛微微眯起来，变成了狐狸一样狡诈的形状：“我们去补习班的教室里放烟花吧。”

“哈？”

看着龟梨狭长的眼睛陡然瞪得溜圆，山下得意地拍了拍搭在他肩膀的小短爪。

没错，比起努力想要成为不良少年的龟梨，表面温良恭俭让的山下才是鬼点子无数的那一个。

 

于是那天他们就带着临时搜刮来的几支仙女棒，翻窗进了补习班的大楼。龟梨一路小声问着会不会着火会不会被发现会不会没办法进去，脚下却毫不犹豫跟着山下走。

他们用卡刷开教室的门锁，把桌子堆到墙边，山下就站在空旷的没开灯的教室中央，点燃了第一支仙女棒。

蒲公英一样的低温花火在一片黑暗里绽放开来。

“每次上课的时候都很想这么做。”山下笑着说，他挥着手中小小的花火，在空气里比比划划写着偶然想到的一些字词。

 

龟梨盘腿坐在最近的一张课桌上，被揉得乱糟糟的头发散下来一些，落在眼角和眉心。他一只手支着下巴，一只手拿着根仙女棒对着山下的方向，像要对他施魔法似的，偶尔心不在焉地划拉两下。

他没说话，只是安静地等山下说下去。

因为在花火那点微弱的白光里，他发现刚刚还笑着的男孩在一支仙女棒燃尽另一支亮起的短暂时间，换上了一副疲惫而厌烦的神情。

 

“他们总是说，山下智久应该穿白衣服，应该温柔的笑，应该做得好一切事情，学习，运动，才艺什么的。所以我讨厌白衣服，笑不出来，总想做点离经叛道的事。比如现在这样。”

山下用白色的火光在满屋的黑暗里，用力地反复画出几个肆意张扬的×。

“还有这样。”

他纵身高高地跳起来，把手中的仙女棒扔向半空，即将燃尽的仙女棒在空中划出最后一道火光。

尖锐的烟雾警报声响起来，房间里突然有大雨倾盆落下。

 

山下在一片黑暗里牵住龟梨的手。

他们在雨幕、警报声和警卫们凌乱的手电筒灯光中，推开教室门，抄起丢在门口的书包和外套，开始了向着转角窗口的胜利大逃亡。

直到跑进车站，两个人才呼哧呼哧地喘着气停下来。冬季冰凉的夜风和被淋得微湿的衣服带走了他们大多数的温度，于是两个人靠在彼此身上，缩在一起等着夜班电车的到来。

 

“太棒了，P，你太棒了。”龟梨笑得停不下来，他靠着山下的背，把湿漉漉的脑袋搁在山下肩膀上。

“有一天我会把今天晚上写进歌里，巡演的时候唱。

“那时候我会有很多很多粉丝，听到这首歌的时候，他们就会举起仙女棒一起大合唱。那时候你一定要来，你要上台和我站在一起看着他们。

“然后我说，看，这就是让我写了这首歌的人。”

“快起来，发胶都掉了。”山下拍了拍龟梨的头，示意他坐起来，开始用自己的外套帮他擦干头发。

没了发胶的茶色短发贴在龟梨脸上，让他看起来柔软又毫不设防。

龟梨突然抬头，鼻尖差点撞到山下的下巴，他仍旧带着笑，眼睛里像落进了星星。

“P，做你女朋友一定是件很幸福的事情吧？”

 

肩颈上传来一阵有点痒的触感，让山下猛地从回忆里挣脱出来。

龟梨的头摇摇欲坠地悬在他肩膀上空，温热的鼻息吹在山下肩头，头顶一撮翘起的卷发有一搭没一搭地扫着他的脖子侧面。

山下叹了口气，索性坐直身体调整好姿势，用肩膀恰恰好接住龟梨越来越低垂的脑袋，又抬手轻轻拨了拨他乱翘得快要飞起的卷毛，好让它们不要骚扰自己的下巴。

 

做好这一连串动作后，山下抬头，恰好碰上坐在窗边那位中年女性好奇的目光。

“Dein Freund？（你男朋友？）”她用气音问。

没等到山下的回答，她就打了个了然的手势，面露祝福的微笑转开了视线。

山下微微侧头，看到龟梨卷毛下露出的鼻尖和一小块莹白的侧脸。

他愣了一小会儿，哑然失笑。


	4. Chapter 4

龟梨梦见了以前的事。

那是个看似无比凌乱又似乎自有其逻辑的梦，少年时那些辉煌的、灰暗的、快乐的、苦涩的记忆席卷而来，他被裹挟在回忆的洪流中，像爱丽丝掉进兔子洞一样，不断从一个场景掉进下一个场景。

 

最开始他是16岁的高中生，在一个周五的下午，翘了课翻墙溜进某间私立高中的校门。

他小心翼翼地潜行到位于一楼的某个教室窗下，躲在花丛里拿小土块敲教室最后的那扇窗。很快他就看到赤西仁把脸贴在窗户上冲他做鬼脸，打手势告诉他快跑老师发现了。

然后龟梨就跑啊跑的带着学校的保安兜圈子，直到赤西从某个角落闪出来，带着他轻车熟路地顺着围栏空档钻出校园。

“你怎么过来了？”摆脱了保安大叔后赤西抓着龟梨揉来揉去：“我出勤率低到快留级了你知不知道知不知道！”

“想带你去见我朋友嘛。”龟梨扁扁嘴，拉着赤西绕回校门口蹲着。

“所以你既然要在这里等你朋友放学，干嘛拉我翘课？”

“嗯……因为你只是个笨蛋而已可是P是要考明治的男人？”龟梨故意露出沉思的表情，然后毫不意外地被赤西一顿爆锤。

 

放学走出校门时，看到拉着赤西冲过来的龟梨，山下肉眼可见的当机了好一会儿，眨着眼睛看看这个，又看看那个。

接着他和赤西突然就灵魂同步异口同声：“你们怎么认识？”

“我的主音吉他。”龟梨拽着赤西向山下献宝。

“他是我发小。”山下指着龟梨对赤西解释。

“这我社团后辈啊。”赤西一把揽住山下，揉着他的头发，对龟梨说。

三个人面面相觑了一会儿，然后笑成一团。

那天阳光明媚气温刚好，龟梨坐在草坪上，看着赤西和山下打打闹闹地玩在一起，觉得浑身充斥着暖洋洋轻飘飘的幸福感。

对于那一年的龟梨来讲，这个世界上，没有什么是比你的两个最要好的朋友本身就是好友这件事，更棒的巧合了。

 

然后他突然从暖洋洋的下午，落进一个微凉的夏夜。

这一年龟梨和也17岁，刚刚结识了自己仰慕已久的前辈们，受邀去看他们的演出。

演出开始时龟梨站在候场的位置看着，华丽的灯光与舞台特效在他面前如同一张令人目眩神迷的画卷。

他正为自己的好运气不知所措，就猝不及防地被拉上了台。

那是他第一次站上这样的舞台——背后巨大的电子屏投着他的影像，头顶和身后一排大灯投下来，舞台上装着火焰喷枪，随着节奏喷出来的灼热温度，烤得他汗流浃背肾上腺素飙升。

他想着有一天我将和自己的乐队站在这里，让那个几人高的大屏幕上写着KAT-TUN的名字。身边站着荣辱与共的门把，一转头就能看见站在舞台边的山P。

他会在压轴的时候冲过去拉他上台，一起唱那首关于空教室和花火的歌。

——尽管目前为止，他对着乐谱涂涂改改了八百遍，也还是没写出最完美的副歌。

 

接着他跌坐进一张柔软的沙发里，场景突然换成了银座的咖啡厅。

唱片公司的经纪人坐在他对面的沙发上，面带煽动的神色。他说来吧我们可以帮你组更好的乐队让你出道发碟，你不想去更大的舞台，让更多人听到你的歌吗？

但18岁时的龟梨还稚嫩而坚定，相信着无论友谊信念还是理想，所有美好的东西都能地久天长。

他说不了，我是KAT-TUN的龟梨和也。如果要去更大的舞台，那也该是属于KAT-TUN的舞台。

可是再回头看过去的时候，同样也是那年，他满心以为会地久天长的KAT-TUN，开始出现了分崩离析的第一个征兆。

 

咖啡厅井然有序的暖色调环境慢慢退后，再度浮上来的上田龙也家有点闷热的车库。自从KAT-TUN成军以来，他们就厚颜无耻地征用了这个巨大的停满了豪车的车库作为练习地点。

新曲的排演结束的那一秒，赤西几乎立刻卸下了吉他跳下车前盖，冲向例行来看他们排演的山下——自从大学入学后，他就突然多出了很多时间，常常会出现在这里。

赤西和山下用一串眼花缭乱的手法击掌对拳握手，玩得不亦乐乎。上田则十分眼尖的发现了山下带来的西瓜，热情地招呼中丸和田口去分食。

于是和田中讨论完rap的插入时机，整理好乐谱的龟梨，抬起头就看到这样的景象：

TTUN们四散坐在车的前盖后盖上，山下和赤西则倚着一辆车讲冷笑话，车顶放着最后一牙西瓜。

 

“打个比方，如果仁是西瓜最难吃的那个部分的话，我就是中丸哟。”山下说。

中丸疯狂地大笑起来。

“那我也来打个比方好了。”赤西站直身体，摆出打算全力搞笑的架势。

“你看你看他绝对会说‘中丸’的。”龟梨穿过山下与赤西之间的空隙取走最后的西瓜，走到山下身边，笑着指向赤西。

——因为baka就是这么没创意。

他原本打算在任何人接住他的话头时，说出这句吐槽。

可他的话像一片稀薄的空气穿过人群。每个人都自顾自吃着西瓜。

“如果仁是西瓜难吃的部分的话，”赤西模仿着山下说话的语气，“那么我就是中丸哟。”

中丸走过去狠狠扒了一下赤西的头：“你是笨蛋吧。”

所有人一起笑起来。

就好像龟梨和也和他吐了一半的槽，并没有存在过。

 

车库的大灯陡然熄灭。闷闷的带着机油味的空气散开，取而代之的是冬季打着旋的风。刮到脸上，疼得像有刀在割。

一盏昏暗的白灯投下，身后是冰冷的吱吱呀呀响的铁门。那是KT签了约的live house的后巷。

演出结束的时候龟梨匆匆忙忙收拾了东西出来，撞见了站在门口不远处的赤西。

他曾经的亲友神色不豫地叼着一根烟，嘴唇翕动，对围上来的粉丝说：“龟梨？我和他不熟。所以不知道他演出后会去哪里。”

那天他终于愿意对自己承认，原来这一年来排练时门把刻意为之的冷漠与忽视，并不是什么巧合与错觉。

 

龟梨紧了紧挂在脖子上的围巾，越过赤西与他身旁的人群，顶着风独自往前走。走着走着就踏入一个温和的春夜。

山下智久站在街心公园那株海棠树下等他，头顶上是昏黄的路灯，身后是层层叠叠盛开着的未眠的花。听到龟梨的脚步声，他抬起头来，招了招手，却没有笑。

 

龟梨已经不记得他们那天原本约在公园是要做什么了，只是见面说了没两句，就话不投机变成打架。

那一架打得狼狈不堪。山下仗着更高的个子和已经逐渐现出形状的肌肉线条，让那时瘦成纸片人的龟梨抗不动也挣不脱；可龟梨有着丰富的打架与打棒球的经验，挥出的拳头角度刁钻，麻杆一样的手臂用起力来，都是一块块细长又坚硬如铁的肌肉。

于是他们隔着这样微妙的平衡对吼着些能想到的最尖酸刻薄的话，两个人互相揪着对方的衣服，试图把另一个人撞到面前最近的东西按住，上再狠狠来上几拳。

 

“你做这种孤狼的样子给谁看？过来找我们啊。”山下拎着他的衣领，对着他的耳朵吼。

龟梨好像听到本日最佳的笑话，止不住地笑起来。

好笑。是谁在我每一次试图靠近的时候转身避开我？明明你也算一个。

龟梨想着，但他只是笑，不停地笑，什么也不想说。好像如果说出来了，他这么久以来偷偷压下去的弱小可悲无助疑惑的种种情绪，就会浮上来变成事实。

于是他用力地冲着山下的腹部冲了一拳，趁着对方吃痛，用全身的力气把他撞倒在地。

“kame，你变了。听说你最近做的那些事情，我觉得都要不认识你了。”

被龟梨压在地上的时山下仰头看着他。

这次山下没有吼，他只是用那双带着嫌恶的眼睛看着龟梨，平静的，陈述了这么一件事。

 

龟梨突然就觉得这架打得没意思透了。他卸了力，任由山下猛地把他掀翻过来，摁在地上。

“所以你都从哪里认识过我？别人的闲话里？那些话里我是什么样？”

龟梨大字型瘫在地上，眯起眼骑在他身上的山下，嘴角勾出一个嘲讽的笑。

山下抿着的嘴唇，额角的青筋，和挥拳时眼睛里真实的怒气，都是自己不熟悉的样子。

龟梨对着他即将打过来的拳头，偏了偏脸，闭上眼睛。

 

然而那一拳并没有落下来。

“算了。”山下说。他用手指轻柔地划过龟梨的脸颊，从眉梢到嘴角。

明明是温柔无比的触摸，却让龟梨感到锥心的凉意。

“你不是打算甩掉仁他们出碟吗？如果打伤你的脸，短时间内就没法去拍封面照了吧。”山下说完，从龟梨身上撑起身子站起来。

龟梨惊讶地睁开眼看向他。

“那么，祝你唱片大卖。”山下说着，语气不屑得如同拍掉身上尘土的动作。

他甚至没再多看一眼仍旧躺在地上的龟梨，转身离开。

 

龟梨目送他的身影消失在某个拐角，这才慢慢想起来，原本来赴这个约时，想要顺便告诉山下的事——

有唱片公司看好KAT-TUN，我已经寄了demo过去，也许不久之后我们就可以出碟了，作为KAT-TUN。

还有，好几年前说好要给你写的那首歌，我终于写好了。

 

靠窗边的旅客示意自己要下车的时候，龟梨被短暂地惊醒过来，发现自己的脸埋在山下肩窝里，鼻端是对方用量克制却极有存在感的古龙水味。

他几乎是慌乱地撑起身体，说了句抱歉。

山下正绕着耳机线收起pad，看见他醒过来，就露出一个担心的表情：“梦到什么不好的事了吗？”

梦到你。

龟梨想着，竟然突然感觉到迟到了多年的委屈。


	5. Chapter 5

睡着的龟梨似乎陷进了一场噩梦。

他的头不安分地在山下的肩窝里动了动，寻找更为坚实的依靠，放在身侧的手臂陡然紧绷起来。

于是山下趁着靠窗的旅客将要下车的当口，当机立断摇醒了他。

 

清醒过来的龟梨几乎是落荒而逃地离开座位。他站在走廊上，低头，让长而蓬松的刘海遮住眼睛。

山下侧侧身，将双腿挪到座位之外，为即将出来的旅客留位置，一抬头就恰好看见了龟梨低垂的脸和无意皱紧的眉头。

大概是突如其来的偶遇和漫长到有点暧昧的沉默搅乱了他的记忆，山下竟有一瞬间忘记了，他们如今的关系早就褪去了所有正面或负面的激烈情感，长达六年的分离后，他们所剩的只有疏远和陌生。

 

“无论你梦到什么，那都只是个梦而已。”山下调出自己最为温柔笃定的语气说。

——这是他们小时候惯用的把戏。很小的时候龟梨一度几乎盲信着比他大一些的山下。所以每当龟梨遇到小小的烦恼，来找山下商量，山下就会摆出哥哥的姿态，言之凿凿地说没关系，一切不好的事情，都会被神明大人赶走的。

然后他会揉揉对方皱得紧紧的眉头，看着龟梨的表情舒展开来。这是山下祛除烦恼大法最后收尾的仪式。

那时候他们之间只有单纯到执着的信任与被信任，他说了，他就相信，只要笑起来，所有事情都会变好。

 

然而这一次山下抬手试图抚平龟梨眉心的折痕，却出乎意料地被拨开了手。

龟梨仍低着头不看山下，在窗边那位女士离开后，他侧身进入她的空座坐下来。

“我梦到过去的事。”

感觉到顺势向里挪了一个座位，仍担忧地望着他的山下，龟梨猝不及防地开了口。他的视线落在某个空无一物的地方，脸上带着近乎报复一样挑衅的神色。

——过去的事。

山下一愣，脑中飞快闪过了那些不想触碰也无从跟人聊起的过去，一时间竟有点哑口无言。

 

然而当山下调整好心情再看过去的时候，龟梨已经恢复了初见时那副半真半假的客套模样。他把手支在窗沿上，撑着下巴看山下微笑，好像刚刚那句话只是山下的错觉。

只是那些带着防备的肢体动作，让他看起来就像是一只紧闭的蚌。

山下看着这一连串的变化，突然就想起2005年的晚秋，在大学附近的咖啡店见到龟梨的时候。

 

那天山下接到直系学长的邀请，说是有要事相商，“这可是我一辈子的请求，tomo你一定要来”，学长双手合十不断拜托，山下也就只得一头雾水地答应下来。

刚进咖啡店，山下就看到学长和他的女朋友等在面对门的座位上，站起来热情洋溢地招手。桌上摆了几件花样复杂的贵价点心，一副下了血本的样子。

然后，再走近一点，他就发现了背对着他坐着的龟梨。

 

19岁的龟梨和也不笑的时候有着冷清而凛冽的轮廓线，一旦笑起来，却能看出小时候那个棒球少年元气满满的影子。

听到背后有人走过来，龟梨灵敏又好奇地扭头，探着身子来看。

发现来人是山下，龟梨不知所措地收起那未能完全展开的笑，抿起唇角，摆出一副貌似不经意的紧张表情。

就像一只闭紧了壳的蚌，让人有点忍不住想去撬开，看看里面柔软的部分现在变成了什么模样。

山下想着想着就笑起来，特地在长沙发上选了个离龟梨不远的位置坐下。落座的时候，他感觉到龟梨如他所料的僵了一下。

 

然后学长女友就开始了激情四射的介绍。

情况大致是山下所在大学的电影社，要举行五十周年纪念活动，在征集短片。学长女友作为电影社的资深骨干，看了学长那里山下与龟梨的合照，一眼相中这就是她命中注定的男主角们，于是威逼利诱学长组了这么个局。

三下五除二讲明了事由，女友拉着学长撤离，留下两个头晕脑胀的人“交流感情 ”。

 

两个人面面相觑了一会儿，终于还是山下开了口：“正好我觉得我们需要谈谈了，关于这两年的事。总是这样互相不说话，也不是办法。”

“我没不跟你说话。”龟梨皱眉，“每次在实家附近见你我都打招呼。”

山下哂笑一下，无视了话里刺人的讥讽，只是继续说：“我真的挺讨厌你现在这样的，”独来独往的，好像要在周身竖起围墙，“拜托合群一点好吗？”

“你知道我不擅长主动靠近别人。”龟梨露出一个没有笑意的微笑。

“哦，这样。”

山下深吸了一口气，点点头。久违的无力和愤怒感重新涌上来，对于龟梨长大后突然的疏远，他总是觉得莫名其妙和无所适从。

不知道从哪一天起，龟梨看着他的时候开始带上讥诮的笑，他开始一步一步的后退，退到山下触不可及的地方。

山下想过伸出手去拉住他，想过抬腿去靠近他，也曾经试过质问他为什么。

可一切尝试都像是打在棉花上无处着力的拳头。

龟梨只是令人感觉陌生地笑，不说话，不解释，丝毫不在意周围的人为他的行为标上的种种注脚。

于是山下所有为他做过的解释和开脱都变成滑稽的笑话。

这时候他周围那些人的一道道声音开始缠绕上来，他们说放弃吧，他变了。

长大后的龟梨和也，只在意他自己。

 

山下温和外壳终于裂开了口子，隐约露出里面的翻滚着的苦涩情绪：“我还以为我不是别人。”

龟梨有那么一秒钟的张口结舌，像是对山下的转进如风不知如何应对。于是他索性跳过这个话题：“所以你到底为什么同意拍这玩意儿？”

这种不知所措让山下感觉到短暂的餍足，他想着龟梨终究会为了自己的冷淡表现稍出一点愧疚，于是稍稍平静了下来。

“他是我直系学长啊，没人会想不开拒绝自己的直系学长。”山下放软语气，像是想要驱散空气中的火药味儿，“而且你不是也同意了？”

“他是我小学时棒球队的前辈。”龟梨烦躁地揉揉头发，“在胜利队的时候，他曾经跟教练推荐我做正选。”

“总之既然都答应了，我们就和平共处？”

“我求之不得。”

就这样，他们说着苍白无力的借口，定下了搁置争议的默契，一起被拖进了那场无疾而终的短片拍摄活动。

那个时候，山下仍旧怀抱着乐观的希冀，他想也许这是个机会。如果他先跨出一步，也许他终究能得到一个等了很久的答案，然后他们会找回失去的一年半，他们会重新一起玩闹和大笑，一切都会变好。

只是他当时并不能预见，在后面的短短几周里，由他主动伸出去的那只手开始，无数因果像滚雪球一样堆起来，推着事情一步一步走向了两个人都无法把控的方向。

 

“所以，山下君是要去哪里？到德国是出差？旅游？”龟梨突如其来的问话打断了山下的回忆。

“慕尼黑，下周有个会议。”山下随口应了一句。对于来到德国的缘由，他并不想多提，于是飞快地把话题丢了回去：“你呢？”

“我也去慕尼黑。搭乘回东京的飞机。”龟梨苦笑，“已经在外面晃荡一段时间了，总该回去收拾一下烂摊子。”

山下来不及接话，就被手机的邮件提示音引走了注意。

他拉开包瞥了一眼手机通知栏发件人与主题，就飞快地掏出手机，侧了侧屏幕，把它转向龟梨看不到的角度。

“稍等，回个邮件。”

然而忙于阅读和回复邮件的他，并没注意到，被和手机一起带出来的钥匙，落在龟梨腿边。


	6. Chapter 6

山下读着邮件不再说话，龟梨就捡起落在他腿边那串钥匙，暂时沉默下来。

那串钥匙简洁得几乎不像在工作的成年人，只孤零零的挂了三把，加上一个老旧褪色的钥匙扣。

龟梨就着起了毛边的形状和快要褪尽颜色的图案，认出那是一只粉色的小猪。

这是2005年时，山下的母校的摄影部周年纪念的小周边之一，原本计划与一部短片一起发布。

后来周边大获成功风靡了校园，短片倒是卡在了指导老师那里不予通过，就此埋在了摄影部的储物间里。

 

龟梨曾经参与过那个短片的拍摄，因此也得到这样一个钥匙扣作为纪念。只是那只钥匙扣到手了没多久，就不知道丢在了哪里。

而曾经拍摄短片的记忆，也就随着被弃用的录影带和消失的钥匙扣一起，被龟梨封存起来，推到脑中最深最暗的某个角落里。

直到十二年后的今天，那些记忆又猝不及防被这个钥匙扣勾出来，重新摊在龟梨面前。

 

在关于2005年冬天纷繁复杂的记忆里，第一个出现的，是傍晚某栋公共教学楼无人的楼梯转角。

那栋楼有着高高的落地窗，所以采光格外充足，夕阳西下时，蜜糖色的光铺满楼梯和走廊。听到场记喊了action龟梨就顺着走廊慢慢走，一抬眼看见了另一边的山下从楼梯上下来，背向窗户，周身披着一层柔软却耀眼的金色。镜头和工作人员围在他身边，繁忙又秩序井然的跟拍。

 

那是山下青春正盛的日子，他的神色褪去了少年时期的柔软温和，偶尔开始展露出富有攻击性的眼神。可貌似天真懵懂的神色还残留在他的表情里，与那一点刻意隐藏起来的成熟不羁一起，混杂成介于男孩和男人之间无邪又危险的模样。

他平时总爱用一个温吞克己的壳罩着自己，用好看的脸去摆平凡到寡淡的表情。可只要他愿意，一个锋芒毕露的笑，就足以让人忘了周围的一切，只看向他，只能看他。

短片的拍摄就像打开了什么开关，让克己的壳子落下来，露出张扬肆意摄人心魄的内核。

 

山下从楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳地往下走，双手扑拉扑拉地挥着，像是一对恼人的小翅膀。看到龟梨的时候，他眯起双眼手臂一抬，用摆出的空气枪射过来。

“发现你了。”

摄像机跟过来的时候，龟梨近乎狼狈地转过脸低下头继续走。他真的不愿意承认，有那么一秒钟，被这个动作远远射中的时候，他的心也跟着一动。

接着山下就猛然从背后扑过来，捉住了他。

年轻时的山下身上有近乎甜味的香，那香味随着他的动作包裹上来，织成一张细密的网，把龟梨困在其中。

 

短片的剧本怪诞而不可理喻。没有情节，也几乎没有对白，只是一个个在校园各个角落拍摄的场景简单拼接起来，其中大多数镜头都是相似的内容——龟梨的角色在前面走，而山下的角色发现他，然后追逐。

龟梨抗议的时候，导演兼编剧的学长女友说：你懂什么，这是在表现对科学与真理的发现和追求。

 

在剧本的支使下，山下开始从校园的各个角落冲出来，猝不及防地抓住龟梨，然后紧紧抱住他。

从背后抱住他的山下总是在笑。他的双臂紧紧圈住龟梨，下巴搁在龟梨肩膀上，胸腔贴着龟梨的后背。于是他低声笑起来时身体轻微的震动就从四面八方传向龟梨，一下一下敲击着龟梨的心脏。

笑够了之后，他总要意犹未尽地在龟梨耳边说点什么。

暖暖的气息吹进龟梨的耳孔，两个人的头发交错着擦着他的耳廓，然后山下带着点鼻音故意放得软软的声音就徐徐传过来——

“kame，抓住你了。”

“放松点嘛。Chill, KK！”

“拜托，我是你噩梦里的妖怪吗？”

“哇你手臂上的肌肉相当不错，绷起来的时候跟石头一样！Bravo！”

山下兀自玩得开心，好像龟梨的不知所措，成了他支持行动的燃料。

而导演乐见其成从不阻止。她憋着笑拍着龟梨的肩，没多少诚意地说，残念啊龟梨君我劝过山下君了，他坚持这样的表演风格。

所以拜托你了，请你一定好好配合，让表演成立，嗯？

 

于是在这欢乐到近乎荒诞的气氛里，龟梨也开始慢慢适应和接受这一切。他想也许他们之间横亘着的人与事，也不是多么重要。如果解决不了，那不如跳过。

就像他曾经考试时跳过自己不会的考题，也许纠结，但毫不留恋。但后面总还有能解的题吧，也会有能修复的关系，能回到过去的时间。

龟梨这么想着，就放任自己沉入山下恶作剧一样的拥抱。

 

终于拍完了所有追逐的戏码，他们欣喜地迎来一场站在天台上不动的戏份。

龟梨倚在栏杆上，费劲地背着那些拆开来大多数字都认得，合起来却佶屈聱牙意义不明的台词。山下倒是轻车熟路地应对。

剧情大概是段龟梨读不懂的专业内容辩论，于是随着山下的语气激烈起来，他也调出了更为激烈的语气，摆出攻击性的姿态，与山下越靠越近。

然后，这段不知所云的文戏终于要收尾的时候，山下毫无预兆地靠过来，弥合掉两人仅剩的距离。他用双手捧住龟梨的脸，作势要吻下去——

“这样就解决了！哦，亲爱的，你是我的缪斯！”

龟梨反射性地往后一仰，想要躲开，却差点因此失去平衡。

还好山下及时拉住他往里带，龟梨就扑进山下怀里，构成了一个温暖人心的充满了革命友谊的拥抱。

所有人都被两个人剧本外的突然发挥逗得前仰后合，拍近景的摄影小哥笑得几乎把摄影机丢掉。

龟梨任由山下撑在自己身上笑个不停，心里咬牙切齿地想着。你等着，我会报复。

 

在又被山下戏弄无数回之后，龟梨终于找到了报复的机会。

那是拍摄的最后一天，寒流路过，陡然降温，山下不幸中招感冒。这天他们坐在化学院格外招风的天台上，云淡天高，风打着卷，像是要勾开人的外套。

山下紧紧裹着一件黑色羽绒服，病恹恹的等待没完没了的拍摄准备工作，头往下一点一点的，似乎随时能睡着。

龟梨从背后看着他，突然福至心灵，就悄无声息地靠了过去。

他先是伏下身体一点一点接近，然后慢慢用手臂整个圈住山下的肩膀。

山下被惊醒过来，在他的臂弯里警觉地绷直了身体。

“这样就不冷了吧？”龟梨暧昧而缱绻地说，因为山下的僵硬而得意地笑出声来。

 

然而山下并没有接着做出他预想到的任何一种反应。

他飞快地调整出了漫不经心的姿态，游刃有余地把头靠在龟梨颈侧，反手扣住他的后颈，把龟梨拉得更近些。

发着烧的手指落在龟梨皮肤上，留下灼人的触感。山下干燥而滚烫的嘴唇凑过来，若有若无地擦过他的耳垂——

“再靠近点才行。”

最终还是龟梨先认输，不知所措地从山下的钳制里挣脱出来。

他慌慌张张看回去的时候，撞上了山下狡黠的微笑。

 

回忆在这里被强制截停。

应该在这里就停下来的，31岁的龟梨懊恼地想。可19岁那年他还争强好胜，不计后果。于是他们都放任自己在这个调戏与反调戏的游戏里玩得开心。

——只是剧本要求而已，这是敬业精神，这是配合。

当时的他抓着苍白无力的借口，拼命想从那些踩着边界的嬉闹玩耍里，寻找回曾经永远阳光灿烂，永远亲密无间的童年时光。


	7. Chapter 7

“没想到你居然在用这种钥匙扣。”刚发完邮件放下手机，山下就听到龟梨在旁边说，“不太像你的风格。”

接着龟梨的手拈着那串钥匙落在山下手心，褪色的钥匙扣和龟梨的手指出现在同个画面里，让山下有一瞬间秘密被撞破的窘迫。

“哪里不像？”他像要掩饰什么似的自嘲，“我一直都是这种情感丰富神经纤细的风格。”

龟梨被他的说法逗笑了，略略放松下来，附和着：“没错，毕竟山下君可是会在下飞机的时候感慨‘飞机起飞时的失重感，会让人忘记所有烦恼’的文艺青年。”

发现了山下惊讶的表情，龟梨几乎立刻意识到了自己对山下不合时宜的过于熟悉，有点尴尬的笑了笑：“之前加了其他小学同学的SNS，不小心关联到你。”

山下点点头，贴心地不做评价。心里却有小小的得意冒出一点苗头。

——原来他悄悄关注着近况的这个人，也在会像他一样，偶尔在社交网络上寻找自己过得好不好。

山下体贴的把话题引向别的闲聊，问起龟梨的航班信息和回东京的打算。

他的嘴角抿着一丝浅浅的微笑，想着也许不久后就会有那么一天，他们能够好好谈谈，当年那些疏远，冷战，争执和还未来得及有结果就戛然而止的试探。

还有他在二十岁那个冬夜亲吻龟梨的时候，回应了他又推开他的龟梨，究竟是抱着怎样的心情。

 

短片杀青是在平安夜的傍晚。

太阳还未收起最后的余晖，校园里就已经飘荡着圣诞歌曲的声音。有小合唱团抱着募捐箱来来回回地走，迎面看到行人就围上去唱歌与祝福，各种派对也筹备起来，大大小小的教学楼门口，都已出现了准备检票的工作人员，和开始候场的参加者。

短片的摄制组最终赶在晚霞开始黯淡之前，拍完了最后的场景，纷纷丢下手里的东西互相拥抱庆祝起来。

山下和龟梨被团团围住，强迫套上了圣诞花环作为杀青的花束，看起来像一对儿刚从夏威夷回来，就被寒流当头砸了一棒的傻游客。

在山下和龟梨挣扎着逃出花环的时候，导演那面子大过天的男友突然冒出来，掏出一把附近酒吧的圣诞节招待券。

于是众人风风火火收拾了器材，就开去杀青狂欢。

 

那天他们都喝了太多酒。

啤酒洋酒清酒鸡尾酒的空瓶与杯子洋洋洒洒摆了一桌，所有人脸上都是朦胧而散漫的喜色。

突然有个姑娘指着天花板尖叫起来：“榭寄生啊，看到没有那是榭寄生哦。”

跟着就有人起哄哦哦哦亲一个坐在榭寄生下的两个人应该亲一个。

山下也懒洋洋地仰头看上去，发现了那束绿色植物垂在他头顶不远处的枝条。

 

“看来是我了。”他摇摇晃晃地坐直身体，左右看看坐在自己身边的两位女孩子，调动表情做出一个不知成功没有的邪魅一笑，“来吧我的Sweeties，让我看看是谁这么幸运。”

坐在左手边的女孩红了脸，捂着眼睛跳起来逃离了座位。于是坐在她的另一边，醉得七荤八素的龟梨就因为这突然的扰动倒下来，毛茸茸的脑袋砸在山下的大腿上。

龟梨倏地睁开眼睛，慢慢悠悠地爬起来，揉着头看山下，好像还不知道发生了什么事情。

“那么另一位就是龟梨君了。”另一边的女孩吃吃地笑着，从背后推了推山下，让他靠过去。

喝醉了酒的青年们就没羞没臊地喊起来，“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”

龟梨仍旧一脸状况外地望着山下，他微微抬着下巴，眼里盛着一片潋滟的水光，正是最适宜亲吻的样子。

于是山下分泌超标的肾上腺素就在血管里喧闹起来。

“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”

山下推着龟梨的肩膀，把他按进长沙发柔软的靠背，倾身吻了上去。龟梨的嘴唇薄而湿润，残留着酒液刺激的味道。

 

山下细细密密的换着角度，用嘴唇碾着对方的唇，轻轻浅浅的吮。

他感觉到龟梨的呼吸变得凌乱起来，颤颤巍巍地缩短缩短然后停下，还没开始正题，就已经快要窒息。

山下惊讶地顿了顿，贴着那双颤抖着生涩的回应他的唇，露出一个得意的微笑。

然后他漫不经心地，一点点加重吮吸的力道，让这个吻从小心翼翼变得煽情起来。

山下耐心地等着那双唇从一开始的紧绷一点一点地变得柔软而放松，慢慢为他张开。然后他伸出舌头，在那柔软的下唇上，缱绻而温情地一舔。

龟梨像被蛰了一下，猛地一激灵，用力推开了他。

 

山下在周围的一片鸦雀无声中翻身倒在沙发上，任由龟梨手忙脚乱地越过身边的人，离开桌子，没入舞池里狂欢的人群。

他感觉到一个硬质的小玩意儿被压在大腿下面，传来一点微弱的触感。

于是山下伸手摸了摸，发现是龟梨那只周年纪念钥匙扣。

他收拢拳头，把钥匙扣收进手心，用力握紧。

钥匙扣上小猪的尖耳朵戳进山下的手掌，隔着酒精对神经设下的层层关卡，向大脑传递出仿佛远在千里之外麻木的刺痛。

 

很久之后，当山下想起龟梨那个落荒而逃的背影，突然发现那是他所经历的一系列离别的序章。

从那之后，他的生活开始变成一场又一场接连不断的告别。与童年，与朋友，与从小长大的国家，与自以为的对错与原则，与少年时顺风顺水风头无两的生活。

生活的一次次急转直下，就像一记缓慢却不容拒绝的锤，砸下来。而他是受锤的牛，被一天天磨掉温和外表下尖锐的不服不忿。 他开始变得健谈而识趣，变得圆滑老练，通情达理。

最终慢慢变成麻木而无聊的大人。

 

而那些他原本以为理所当然会陪伴他一辈子的人与事，一个个站起身，跳上窗户大开的窗台，背靠明媚的青空，他们回头看着他，像克萨维尔看着创造出他的年轻诗人，他们此起彼伏地对他说——

我要抛弃你了。


	8. Chapter 8

山下智久的叛逆期曾来得突然而凶猛。  
他像是有一天睁开眼睛，就一下子挣脱了性格温柔又让人省心的优等生时期，脾气开始变得尖锐固执起来。他开始频繁地和母亲吵架，然后离家出走。  
14岁那年他曾经计算过，从自己家的大门，到龟梨和也房间的窗户，大概要绕过两个院子，走上983步。然后他就可以跳上龟梨和也偷偷留在门廊里的椅子，扒住房檐，翻上龟梨宅一层的斜顶雨棚。雨棚上面正中间那个窗口，就是他的目的地。  
那扇窗曾经总是亮着灯，为他开着窗户。他只要轻车熟路地走过去推开窗玻璃，就会看到龟梨笑着迎向他，啧啧啧P你怎么又来了烦不烦。

他总是竹筒倒豆子一样讲完今天又是怎么跟妈妈吵了架，学校又出了什么破事，这个人生这个世界是如此愚蠢。龟梨就心不在焉地附和着对啊对啊说的没错，然后等他讲完，带他下楼去拿吃的。  
龟梨家的一大帮人总是不定期在宅子的各种角落刷新，看到山下突然出现，见怪不怪地打招呼“来了啊，智久/智久哥”。于是山下笑着和他们寒暄，觉得自己那点愤怒，被妥帖地抚平了。

那时候他以为这是世界的规则。他会在各种地方遇到各种糟糕的事情，但是龟梨的窗口是他的回血点，它总是在那，总亮着灯。  
但后来，也是那扇窗户教会了他成长总是要不断经历失去与变化。  
从上高中开始，龟梨渐渐组起了乐队，开始了演出和练习，常常很晚都不回家。再然后龟梨太太一脸担心地告诉他，和也从高中退了学，一个人搬了出去。  
那扇窗开始整月整月黑着灯，周围的人开始渐渐跟山下讲述龟梨的“最新事迹”，他留起了长发修细了眉，每次live时一定要扭得万物回春附带好几个飞吻，他又心机地攀附上了哪位大前辈，他又甩掉乐队的门把去了谁的live，他又和什么唱片公司讨论了独自出道发碟的事，他或许还睡过几个年长的女经纪人，也许还有男的。  
山下听得啼笑皆非，总想着有一天要去问问龟梨，看他对这些“光辉事迹”作何评价。  
但这个机会总也等不来，龟梨一天天地变得冷淡陌生，飘忽不定。龟梨可以和他打架，可以从背后拥抱他，可以回应他的亲吻，但就是竖起厚厚的屏障不愿和他谈谈。  
于是他也慢慢放弃。  
也许现实不会真的杀死他，也许他并不需要什么回血点。  
然后他们开始变得陌生而礼貌，在偶尔碰面的家庭聚会或朋友聚餐上，变成点头之交。

但是后来当现实一刀一刀剜进他心口，挖出他的血肉，山下还是偶尔会去看那扇永远黑着灯的窗，他甚至发现了原来斜对着它的位置，有个掉了漆的长凳。  
进入大学院的第二年，他曾有天在这里坐了一夜，看着那扇窗户，对秋夜冰冷的空气讲自己最近经历的事情。  
一直和他交情很好的小山前辈，做着与他类似的课题。有一天他打电话过来说拜托啊P我的电脑坏了，可以借我你的电脑打印东西吗？山下就爽快地发给了他电脑密码。  
然后，半年后小山的新论文接收，山下也开心地说要瞻仰大作。于是他在小山怪异的脸色里，打开杂志网页的preview，看到布局熟悉的图片摘要、一个读起来与自己的思路几乎一样的前言，以及他原本计划放在自己论文里，至关重要的形貌图，也是论文正文的第一张图。  
他拿着这些和自己的原始数据和论文初稿去找导师，以为这样能为自己讨到一点公道。可那时他还年轻，还只懂对错，不懂游戏规则。  
导师只是揉揉太阳穴，叹口气，说真没想过会发生这种事。那么这样吧，这件事我会处理的，现在给你换个课题好了。  
于是毫无防备的他，被扔进一个全新的课题，没有实验室多年的积淀传承作为依靠，甚至没有足够的实验设备作为支持。  
导师说好好干吧小伙子，高风险高回报，我看好你。他戴着眼镜的眼底，却没有半点祝福，尽是一片凉意。

于是山下鞠了躬走出导师的办公室，看着小山与他擦身而过走进去，脸上带着并不凝重的神色。他突然就明白了，他这一年来的工作终究要为了实验室的面子从此埋没，付诸流水，而自己想要等的撤稿和公开道歉，也许永远都不会来了。  
山下在那张长凳上抽完了一整包的烟，仍旧并没有人如他心里悄悄期待的那样，打开灯，推开窗，对他说烦不烦啊你又来了。  
天亮的时候他睡意昏沉地唾弃自己，永远不能干脆地放手，了结，放弃希望，随波逐流。  
他想着再也不来了，再也不会做无意义的事，可是后来他还是又去了一次，最后一次。

在他博士毕业前夕他坐在那扇窗下，有点醉意。初夏暖洋洋的风拂过来的时候，他有一点像冲着那窗口大喊点什么的冲动。  
他想说我要走了，我要去美国，不会再回来了。我终于在陌生的领域苦苦挣扎取得了想要的高回报，终于不会轻易被人丢进冷宫毫无还手之力，也终于可以想走就走。  
他想说你知道吗他们曾让我接下一个企业的项目，又在我做出成果时反悔，想把成果收为己用。老板在我毕业答辩前拿着假配方找我谈话，如果你把这个给他们，我就帮你在学院留下来。  
但我已经拿到了美国的博士后offer，这次我不想再顾及任何事了，我把交接时间约在答辩之后，给了真的配方。反正我就要走了，没人能够再拿任何事情威胁我。  
我真的很开心。  
你呢？  
这么久不见，你现在开心吗？  
那窗口难得亮着，但是没有人回答一个醉鬼的喃喃自语。

龟梨用手肘轻轻碰碰山下：“又在发呆了山下君。”  
山下猛地回过神来，看到龟梨笑得柔和的脸。  
“啊，抱歉，你说什么？”  
“我说啊，那年你突然就去了美国，也没跟人说。从直美桑那里知道的时候，我真是吓了一跳。”  
山下笑了笑，说可能是走得匆忙。  
“说起来，就在知道你去美国之前，有天我回家，偶然看见我家对面的长凳上坐了个很像你的人。”龟梨说，“我看了很久也不敢确定。不过想想，那天父母都在家，如果是山下君的话，应该会进来拜访的。”  
一贯精于表达的山下，在那个瞬间忘了怎么遣词造句，也不知该抓住这个机会说点什么，还是让它过去，变成一个陈年的误会。  
“但我想那时山下君已经在国外了吧。”龟梨抢先笑起来，圆了场。于是山下也跟着笑起来。  
先这样吧，他想着，先不要让气氛变得尴尬。  
坦率直言，一直都不是他所擅长的领域。


	9. Chapter 9

和龟梨的客套寒暄再次告一段落后，山下又百无聊赖拿起pad，惊讶地发现刚刚的电影居然没能暂停，反而往后播了好长一段。  
电影里男主向女主坦白自己来欧洲的原因：他攒了好久的钱来见游学欧洲的女友，以为能给对方一个惊喜，没想到却给了双方一个惊吓。  
山下挑起嘴角苦笑一下，惊奇着怎么会有这样的巧合。

一周前他也是这样兴致勃勃地做好了万全的准备，从美国飞来给女友一个惊喜。结果落了地，迎接他的只有女友满脸藏不住的惊吓。  
女友带着虚假而脆弱的兴奋，请了一周假，带他去一个个景点、博物馆，流连于各式各样的酒馆和派对。她在派对上小心翼翼地掩饰与一些男士过分的熟稔，在以为他没看到的地方做出不耐烦的表情。  
山下想着这么多年的感情就到这里了吧，表面却仍旧体贴地配合她演出不知情。  
他们扮演了一整周的宾主尽欢，直到离开柏林之前，他在火车站向她索要了最后一个原因。  
她迟疑着，看天看云看车站落地窗外帝国国会大厦扎眼的玻璃穹顶，然后终于说，也许我们的时间合不上吧。  
“我知道了。”山下愣了好一会儿，居然发现自己笑起来。  
他就带着这个笑，跟她告别，跳上了前往慕尼黑的火车。  
山下知道自己再也没有理由也没有必要告诉她，自己也许会在慕尼黑得到一份职位，然后他们的时间，就可以相合了。

几个月前山下在美国的合同刚刚结束。他考虑再三，还是没有续约，理由是家庭为重，是时候该去欧洲找女友了。这么多年隔着大洋和时差，作为男人总该主动一点，靠近过去。  
于是在离开前，他带着课题组的祝福和一大笔最终结算的奖金，去route 66做了一场心心念念已久的公路旅行，当做与美国最后的告别。

著名的66号公路像是凝固的时间，保留着电影一般的西部风情，目力所及之处尽是黄沙与仙人掌。举目四顾，没有人，也没有车。  
山下一个人开着车一脚一脚踩着油门，大敞着车窗，让速度表接近这辆老爷车的上限，等风带着沙钻进头发。  
山下一路都开着个日侨的电台，听些熟悉的日语歌。每到特定时间，电台也会转些很久之前的日文节目。  
他就是在这里，听到了龟梨不久前的一个访谈。

“龟梨桑，这次的专辑的主打，好像是关于成长中错过的事情呢。那么龟梨桑的成长经历中，有非常遗憾的错过什么吗？”  
“遗憾的错过……”龟梨的沉吟了好一会儿，说，“大概是一首歌吧，从来没发表过的一首。”主持人追着往下问，他也就从善如流地顺着说下去。  
“本来是写给小时候的一位朋友的，他也会弹吉他，也有点喜欢摇滚，甚至还试着写过歌。所以那时候还想着如果以后出名了，就一定要请他来听演唱会，一起唱这首歌。这么想着，一厢情愿地花了好几年，把那首歌写好了。但是没想到后来长大了，大家却慢慢疏远起来。  
“两个人有完全不同的交友圈，再看到彼此就都是一副‘啧，这是谁啊’的样子。  
“那时候总觉得‘关系都这么冷淡了，如果擅自发表这首歌，对方也许会觉得心里不舒服’，就只好一直放在那里了。说起来这首歌的谱子还夹在我工作台上。真是蛮好听的一首歌。  
“尽管是很早之前写的，现在也觉得，啊，那时的作品居然是这样的，真是青春啊。”

电台极力宣传的那首主打遗憾的歌在广播里响起来的时候，山下突然觉得难过又可笑。  
他听到心里有个声音跟着鼓点敲打他。  
不如回去吧，在签下下一份工作前回到日本去。  
回去问问这个人，既然这么怀念，那么当年你一次又一次推开我的理由，到底又是什么。

然而在回到日本见到龟梨前，他就先在航班发放的免费日文报纸上，看到了KAT-TUN停止活动，主唱出国取材的消息。  
然后慢慢的，铺天盖地的消息涌向他，他看到龟梨一遍遍鞠躬致歉的影像出现在回国后的每一张荧幕上。屏幕里的龟梨有时摆出一张扑克脸，有时苦笑着，有时抿着嘴角，有时红着眼圈，都是完全陌生的表情。  
山下拼命回忆自己记忆里龟梨的模样，发现印象最深的，仍旧是歪带着棒球帽，瘦得像根麻杆，每天笑得见牙不见眼的少年。  
这个少年某天路过他楼下，冲着他的窗户喊：“喂，P，我乐队组好啦，叫KAT-TUN，K、A、T、T、U、N，是每个人名字首字母拼起来的，很酷吧？”


	10. Chapter 10

龟梨在短暂的沉默里看了一会儿窗外的风景，再扭过头来时，发现山下又举着pad沉在他的电影世界里。  
山下从小就很喜欢看电影，他回忆起来。山下喜欢的类型多而杂，有爽快的动作片，却也有些冗长的文艺片或怪诞的独立电影。在他们关系还很好的那些年，龟梨也曾想过陪着他看，却大半的时间以中途睡着告终。

“这是个怎样的片子？好看吗？”龟梨突然有了一点好奇。  
“爱情片，大致是两个人在火车上偶遇，决定一起去维也纳旅行的故事。”山下简单的回答，把pad推到两人中间，递过去一只耳机，“要看吗？我们可以从头开始。”  
“不了，接着看下去就可以。”龟梨接过耳机，稍稍凑近一些。  
“我只是不知道还有多久到站，有些无聊。”他解释着，给自己的行为勉强找了个能说服自己的理由。  
山下应了一声，也靠近了一点。他们就保持这个姿势，一起看起电影。

说实话那片子很是无聊，节奏非常慢，又没完没了地对话。男女主角坐在酒馆热闹的露天座位上，周围有闪烁的灯火，舞动的人群和嘈杂的音乐声，可他们仍只是无聊的对话，好像这世界上除了和对方说话，别无更加美好的事情。  
在错过了大半的剧情后，龟梨根本看不出这电影到底想讲些什么。他一边读着无穷无尽的字幕一边勉强看画面，几乎通篇错过男女主角的表演。  
但是他还是假装认真在看。  
然后再假装不经意地靠近了一点点。  
再后来他看向山下的侧脸，终于还是完全放走了那些努力抓住的剧情。

此刻时值正午，阳光在那线条完美的额头到鼻梁的侧线上勾了一道金边，山下的眼睛垂下看着屏幕，睫毛上担着一片跳动的光点。  
时光终究在他脸上添添减减做出了细微改变，原本柔和的脸颊瘦下来时，就让山下的五官线条显得锐利如刀。  
可他的气质还是平静安然的，像一把优美的鞘。

山下身上独有的味道包裹住他，仿佛回到很小的时候。那时每到期末大考前，龟梨在各种及格线上苦苦挣扎。山下就会搬到他家复习功课，一科一科押着他看。  
复习开始的第一天龟梨总是坐在桌边搓着手小心陪笑，看山下一本接一本翻着他的课本。每本上都乱七八糟的涂着各种乌龟，却不见一个字的笔记。  
“我说，你以后到底想干什么？靠画乌龟吃饭吗？”山下翻完书，按着突突跳的太阳穴，痛心疾首。  
“我想打棒球，我想组乐队，我还想变成天上的云！”龟梨躺在地上滚来滚去，丝毫不知悔改，“再说靠画乌龟就不能吃饭了吗？你看看画忍者神龟的漫画家！”  
山下气得牙疼，就扑上去揉他的头发。  
于是龟梨开始挠他的痒痒作为报复。山下最怕被人挠痒痒，每次都会很少女的缩起来，龟梨倒是没什么痒痒肉，所以攻击起来肆无忌惮。  
但是被挠得毫无还手之力的山下也从来不是善茬，他索性卸了力让自己全部重量砸在龟梨身上。龟梨就哎呦哎呦叫着停了手，开始挣扎着推他。  
两个人打打闹闹锤的地板哐哐响，龟梨太太就从楼下赶上来敲门，叫他们小心点不要把食物弄到地上了。  
他们两个就心虚地应着好的好的对不起，快速分开，头靠头肩并肩躺在榻榻米上笑。  
山下身上甜甜的香味漫过来漫过来淹没他。龟梨就在那香味里深深深深的呼吸，半是得意半是担忧地想着P这么好这么好，这世界上没有一个女孩子能配得上他。

回忆涌上来的时候，龟梨想着那时候多好啊，日子明媚得晃眼，常常一扭头就看到山下的侧脸，笑的时候眉眼弯弯，不笑的时候又是让人安心的沉静。  
时隔多年以后，现在他又一次坐在山下身边，看着那张线条完美的侧脸，看它沉浸在电影中那些细微却情不自禁的小表情。然后龟梨突然想起来很多关于山下的事。

他想起初见时山下从母亲身后走出来，对他微笑：“你好，我是山下智久，请多多关照。”所以他也情不自禁笑起来。  
他想起曾经自己不开心的时候山下抬手轻轻揉开他皱起的眉头，说这样烦恼就飞走了。就好像烦恼真的飞走了。  
他想起叛逆期的山下第一次出现在房间窗外的雨棚上，披着一身寒意，带着愤怒又无助的表情。他打开窗，让他进来，满心都是“没关系我会保护你的”。  
他想起在总武线上睡着了的山下圈着他的肩膀。于是他醒来时就不会忘记自己在哪里。  
他想起来一起去放烟花那晚山下用外套给他擦头发。那天他突然开始酸酸地在意起来，也许有一天这些温柔就属于某个走了狗屎运的女孩子了。  
他想起在街心花园的海棠树下山下抚过他的脸。  
他想起山下从背后拥抱他时的体温和笑起来微微震动的胸腔。  
他想起山下亲吻他。  
他想起这些事情发生时，他身体里升起来不受控制的渴望与绝望。

龟梨突然间就恍然大悟。  
那些回忆里不只有单纯的快乐，或者被好友误解时的悲伤，或者为了找回快乐做出的种种努力。  
还有……  
爱。


	11. Chapter 11

电影里的男女主角在火车站拥吻，像将要永别一样告别，却又迫不及待地约定下次见面。清晨的阳光洒在他们身上，男主角追着心爱的姑娘的火车奔跑，给画面镀上童话般的质感。  
山下短暂地红了眼圈——他总是对自己的事情刚强得近乎麻木，却极容易被别人的故事打动，随随便便就湿了眼眶。  
片尾的音乐和演职员表出现时，山下突然间就觉得在胸口积蓄了很久的那点冲动，像气球一样在胸腔里慢慢鼓胀起来。  
于是他飞快地瞥向龟梨，好像生怕这半毛钱不足为外人道的情绪被发现似的。  
接着他就猝不及防地撞进龟梨的凝望。

龟梨静静地坐在他身边，头半倚在窗户上，附在玻璃上的发梢带着点焦糖一样的颜色。  
他的凝视从半垂的眼睑与睫毛下投过来，虚虚地对着山下，或者透过他望向什么别的时间与地点。  
在背光的角度里，带着点无法解读的情绪。  
那道目光像一根尖锐的针，一戳，山下胸口那些涨得生疼的冲动，就喷涌出来。  
也许就是今天了。  
他心里那个声音怂恿着他，开口问吧，也许你会得到想要的答案。

城市的轮廓开始渐渐出现在龟梨背后的窗户里，成群的建筑，有涂鸦的墙面，树木和街道，再然后是一辆辆充塞了视线的过路火车。  
广播开始播报站名，慕尼黑主火车站。  
“要和我一起在慕尼黑逛逛吗？”  
“哈？”龟梨惊讶地坐直身体望向他。  
“既然距离你的航班起飞还有六个小时，到机场的交通又很便利，我们还有一些时间可以到处走走。”  
龟梨脸上的惊讶慢慢转换成笑容。  
当他真心笑起来的时候，那见牙不见眼的模样，还是一如十几年前的少年。  
“好啊。”


	12. Chapter 12

下车时天气正好，午间的太阳带着一天最为温暖的光芒斜斜投下来，把慕尼黑笼罩在一片温暖的熙熙攘攘中。  
山下和龟梨这两个没来得及做游览计划的人，挑兵挑将地选了森德灵门下地铁，在这里见了这座城市第一面。  
带着两个塔楼的红砖拱门厚重朴实，并不如它地上地下繁杂的公交线路那么壮观。可刚刚穿过它不久，龟梨就在层层叠叠的屋顶后面，看见了一座高耸入云的哥特式尖顶。  
“山下君，那边有可能有个教堂，总之我们先向那边走走怎么样？”龟梨一向是行动力充足的人，他干脆地做了决定，开始怂恿还在地图上没完没了定着位的山下，沿着街向那座不知全貌的塔楼进发。  
山下心不在焉地应着，脚上跟着龟梨向前走，眼睛却仍旧在手机上依依不舍的流连。

石板铺就的街上来来往往地走着些肤色发色各异的游客，穿着皮短裤格子衫的男人，与穿着低跟鞋大裙子的女士。街心摆着花与座椅，有个金发女郎独自坐着，低头点烟，然后抬起头姿势优美地深深吸上一口。于是龟梨与山下经过时，就有一片薄荷味的轻烟漫过来，穿过两人，飘散在街面上。  
龟梨惊讶地回头一顾，看到女郎撩撩头发，抛过来一个媚眼。  
他仿佛觉得自己受到了某种挑战，孩子气地争强好胜起来。于是他祭出舞台上千锤百炼得来的魅力，回了个风骚百倍的笑容。  
只是那笑容还没施展完全，低头走路的山下就从后面跟上来，撞痛了他的肩膀。

“抱歉。”山下头也没抬地说，似乎仍想靠着不太稳定的手机讯号寻找一下所在的位置。于是龟梨叹了口气，索性牵住他的衣袖，带着他走。  
小时候也曾有那么一些时候，山下突然来了什么灵感，就开始在半路上翻起课本，或在心里默默演算什么习题，于是龟梨就会这样勉为其难地，翻着白眼，暂时牵一牵他的衣袖，做他的眼睛。

他们就这么一前一后默不作声地走，龟梨向着街边的摊贩与街心的行人左右张望，山下低着头对着手机，盘算这有限的时间里，他们最合适的游览路线123备选方案456，该在什么时间回程，从每个地点去机场又要怎么走。  
可即便山下很快定好了计划记熟了路线抬起头来，他们也仍默契地这样走。他忘了松手，他也没有挣脱。  
直到一群骑着自行车的游客掠过，冲散了这个手指与衣袖间心照不宣的小小联盟。  
龟梨把手揣回口袋，遮住手指上残余的那一抹留恋。

山下与龟梨顺着石板街一路走过来，最先被越过房顶的阳光晃花了眼，然后才看到像巨大的管风琴一样展开的圣彼得教堂。他们啧啧称赞着，想在脑海里搜刮出些溢美之词，可是一转头，却被撞进眼帘的市政厅惊艳得失去了语言。  
随着第一声余韵悠长的钟声敲响，附近的钟塔们的报时钟声，此起彼伏地敲响起来，有乐声响起来，与这钟声一起和成一首古老而神圣的合唱。这首漫长的歌，已在这个时刻的这片土地上，吟唱了几百个年头。  
如织的游人在不算宽敞的玛丽安广场往来穿梭，却在听到乐声时，不约而同地停驻在了市政厅那片缀满繁花的外墙前面。  
人们在这里静静仰起头，顶着阳光眯着眼向上眺望，似乎在这一刻，在这样凝重又庄严的报时钟声里，突然被这过于壮丽的建筑摄走了魂魄。

而龟梨大概是这广场上少有的，并不为报时的魔咒所震慑的人。他随着人群向着市政厅遥遥张望了一小会儿，就兴冲冲地拉着山下往人群后面钻。他贴住街对面的墙蹲下来，把镜头向上抬再向上抬，也终究还没拍到钟楼的塔尖。  
“喂，山下君，你盯着天上看什么呢？”龟梨一边变着法寻找把塔楼撞进相框的正确姿势，一边纳闷地去拽一动不动仰着头的山下，在洪亮的钟响里扬声喊过去，“太壮观了忘记拍照吗？”  
“报时表演，慕尼黑最著名的景色之一，每天只有两次，你不打算好好看看吗？”山下仍眺望着钟塔，头也不转一下的喊回来。  
“哈？”龟梨惊讶地站起身来，才发现被视角挡住的那些色彩鲜艳的人偶娃娃。  
而此时钟塔收束了它最后的音乐，玩偶归位，钟声落下，广场上的人们陆陆续续收回了眺望，重新行走起来。  
“……啊，已经结束了。”  
龟梨瘪瘪嘴，看到山下对着他失望的表情，噗嗤一下笑出声来。

这正是街头艺术家们精神十足的时候，活体雕像们，弹着吉他的歌手，拉手风琴的大叔，售卖专辑的小型乐队，也都在四面八方热闹起来。走上几步，就会发现经过的雕像突然拿走了你的帽子，而背景音乐又悄悄换了风格。  
山下与龟梨在玛丽安广场的露天咖啡座上结结实实喝了一杯，又在半路买了一提瓶装酒，沿着某个一时兴起决定好的方向，一边喝酒聊天，一边漫无目的的走。  
他们随口说着这再没见面的六年间，各自家庭与个人境况的变化，却惊讶地发现自己对对方了解的那么多，透过两边家人，共同朋友和SNS的拼拼凑凑，竟能大致拼出这些年来另一个人成长的轨迹。  
于是这些年各自打拼时所经历过的委屈不安成功与得意，不能告诉别人的艰难，不便与人分享的心情，都有这么一个人全盘接收了。  
然后他笑着对你说，没关系，我懂的。

玛丽安广场四周的每条小径里，都浸着悠悠的时光，有时突然走到游人稀少的地方，就会发现一片记录了历史的残碑，或者一尊精美的浮雕。  
山下掏出手机，开始循着街一路拍摄下去。龟梨却不算安生地来来回回跑，有时去试着读石碑上看不懂的铭文，或者去投喂偶尔落下的鸽子。  
于是很偶尔的，山下也会把镜头转向他，捕捉某一刻阳光落在他头发上的样子。  
走到圣彼得大教堂那画着复杂彩绘的塔楼下的时候，山下突然被一个有着黑发和小麦色皮肤的姑娘拦了下来。热情似火的拉丁姑娘认认真真地跟他自拍一张，又用带着卷舌音的英语夸他长得真是好看。  
他有点得意地应对着，转身去寻找龟梨想要对他炫耀一番，却发现原本跟在身后不远处的龟梨突然不知所踪。  
山下霎时就有点慌乱起来。  
他草草告别了姑娘，三步并两步冲下台阶。可是面前迎接他的只有来来往往的游客，和达尔街上琳琅满目的商铺组成的小型市集。

他心里想着糟了糟了，龟梨如果这么丢在个人生地不熟的地方要怎么办，就看到自己担心的对象举着一个巨大的Döner穿过人群，脸上带着一点沙拉酱和满足的微笑。  
发现山下走过来，他一边继续大口吃着，一边挥着手里的另一份快步迎上来：“P，这里这里！我也有帮你买，这东西超好吃！”  
山下内心飘过一片乌压压的弹幕吐槽，表面却仍保持着好涵养，道了谢接过自己的份。  
“你看，我吃掉了哦。”龟梨乐不可支地举起吃掉一半的Döner*给山下看，“回去大概会有很多通告要赶，马内甲知道了一定会疯掉的。”  
“Kame平常饮食限制很严格吗？”  
“We’ll all stay skinny cause we just won’t eat.**”龟梨调侃地唱了两句，做出一个夸张的痛苦表情。  
两个人就一起笑起来。  
山下这才发现，他们不知何时，对彼此的称呼又回到了Kame和P。

他们打打闹闹地继续走，不知不觉走到伊萨尔河畔。  
绕过树荫掩映的小径，浮着水鸟的河流，和著名的天体浴场上骄傲地在站河边遛鸟的男人们，就看到了英国花园南部那片一望无尽的草坪。  
人们与亲朋好友结伴坐在铺着落叶的草皮上晒太阳，絮絮地扯着家常。有背包客走到这里累了，就把自行车立在身边，独自枕着巨大的包躺下来，蜷起身体睡上一觉。  
他们对视一眼，确认了对方眼里那一点心有灵犀的期待，就一起踏进那片宽广又明亮的草坪，找了个平坦的地方肩并肩躺下来。

他们躺了很久很久，直到所有经过他们的人与事都被推到重山之外，世界安静得只剩下空气流动的声音，直到瓶子里的残酒都开始变得温暖。  
阳光的温度开始催着身体里的酒精升腾起来，像一片暖洋洋的迷雾，扩散着扩散着就笼罩了四肢百骸。龟梨觉得身体轻飘飘的，仿佛可以随时在这温暖的风里浮起来，变成一朵低垂着的云。  
他扭头转向山下的方向，原本想说些什么，却陡然被对方带在耳畔的那颗耳钉晃了眼。  
于是龟梨一下子忘了原来要说的话。他支起身体，用手搭了个凉棚远眺：“P，你还记得我们几个互相打耳洞的那天吗？你下手那么重，还磨蹭得要死，疼得我以后再没打过耳洞，一直只有你给我打的那个。”  
山下只是躺在旁边，一动不动，似乎迷迷糊糊应了一声什么。  
龟梨等啊等，也没等到他的后文，就索性转过身去看他。这才发现山下看似警觉地拽着背包握着酒瓶，其实早就睡得人事不知。

一只蜜蜂摸摸索索地在他的衬衣领子上探索可能的食物来源，山下浑然不觉。龟梨拿着围巾包住手，战战兢兢地试着去赶，却生怕蜜蜂大爷一个不开心，就蛰了山下貌美如花的脸。  
等到蜜蜂探索一番，失望离去，龟梨才长出了一口气，凑过去对着反正也听不到的人抱怨谁叫你要用花香调的香水真是活该。  
抱怨得正开心，睡着的人不安稳的一侧脸，就把那张连蜜蜂都能招来的脸庞，毫无预兆地送到了近得可怕的地方。

龟梨看着原本那张脸上睫毛与鼻梁的投影都被自己的影子淹没，心跳突然乱了起来。  
他借着那点暖洋洋的醉意，往前凑了一点点，又凑了一点点，然后他们的嘴唇，就轻轻接在了一起。  
于是鼓擂一样的心跳声，山下的鼻息吹在他的皮肤上的摩擦声，鸽子扑腾翅膀越过他们头顶带起的风声，自行车掠过时轮轴的滚动声，马车经过时细碎的铃声，都在一片安静底下，飒飒地喧闹起来。

龟梨蜻蜓点水般偷了个吻，想要抽身离开，却发现山下蓦地掀起睫毛睁开了眼。那双眼里流转着比正午的太阳更加耀眼的光，带着一点狡黠又洋洋自得的笑意。  
山下如同二十岁那年一样，身披着柔软的阳光，向他伸出手。  
“抓到你了。”  
龟梨一惊，却没有躲开，任由山下抓住他的肩膀，笑吟吟地看他。  
有一个瞬间龟梨飞快地想了无数可能的解释借口和把这事一笔带过的方案，却又在下一个瞬间，把它们统统推到脑后。他向来是个性格里带着点孤勇和冲动的人，既然已无退路，那么不如就前进。

“我喜欢你，是那种想在一起的喜欢。大概有挺多年了吧。”  
于是他说。  
尽管告诉自己要勇敢要男前，是男人怎么会害怕剖白自己的心意。  
可他说完还是闭了眼，允许自己逃避一秒钟可能要面对的种种坏结局。  
但是所有预想中的糟糕结局都没有出现，他睁开眼睛，看见惊喜又明媚的笑意像烟花一样在山下脸上绽开。  
“好巧。其实我也喜欢你，应该也有挺多年了。”

接着他们反倒不约而同地窘迫起来，像是不知道该如何应对这种从多年没见的生疏尴尬，突然就变成了告白成功的剧情发展。

最终还是龟梨先动了起来。  
“快起来快起来，再躺下去你又睡着了。”他匆匆爬起身，伸手去拖仍旧赖在地上的山下。  
山下也就从善如流地被他牵着手拉起来，又被拽着往前走。  
这次他们坚定而明确地牵住彼此的手，走过铺着碎石子蜿蜒的小道，走过追逐飞盘的狗狗，走过偶尔投来惊讶一瞥的行人。  
两只手就这么坦荡无畏地彼此握紧，没有再松开。

他们趁着日落前最后一点温暖的风，爬上了翠绿的小山丘上那座通体雪白的穹顶凉亭。  
凉亭向阳那面高高的石阶上坐着些游客与居民，他们倚着伴侣，或带着小孩，像一丛向日葵一样，对着太阳舒展身体，扬起脸庞，享受着落日前最后的余晖。  
于是山下和龟梨也谨慎地挑选了一个位置坐下，静静眺望市政厅高耸的塔楼与圣母教堂著名的洋葱双顶。太阳渐渐沉下去，染红了一大片薄薄的云，于是剩下的一半天空，就从淡淡的蓝，一点点转成蓝宝石一样通透又沉静的颜色。  
风开始带上了一点凉意，游人也都纷纷站起身来，舒活舒活筋骨，准备离开。  
有飞机穿过广阔无云的深蓝色天空，留下一道浅浅的航迹云。  
“你回不去了，亲爱的。你回不去了。”  
山下抬腕看了一眼表，又转过头去看龟梨，展开了一个似有深意的微笑。  
于是龟梨也回以一个笑容。他懒洋洋地举起酒瓶，在山下的酒瓶颈上碰了一下。  
“那么干杯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Döner 一种……肉夹馍。
> 
> **We’ll all stay skinny cause we just won’t eat. Nickelback--Rock Star歌词


	13. Chapter 13

他们在黑暗彻底垂落下来之前，离开英国花园，回到了人来人往的街道上。  
此时路灯与街边的霓虹已经次第亮起来，却仍旧没盖住尚有些明亮的天色。于是路口层层叠叠的信号灯就显得越发打眼。那些形状各异的红色或绿色光点，远远镶嵌在逐渐暗淡的街道与发着光的深蓝色天幕中，让街景变成移轴相机的镜头里，过分精致的微缩景观。  
夜风卷着冰冷的空气和一点不知身在何处的迷茫迎面扑来，龟梨低下头去整理外套和围巾，想掩饰住狂欢过后心里突然升起的孤独无措。  
就这么凭着一腔孤勇随便误了机，随便告了白，随便把自己丢进一个本就不该存在又看不到未来的支线剧情里。  
这一瞬间他们快乐得可以忘掉整个世界，可然后又要怎么办呢？

有骑着单车的四口之家从他们身后呼啸着冲过来，像一阵欢声笑语的龙卷风。  
小男孩不断打着自行车铃，用嫩嫩的声音不住喊Entschuldigung，Entschuldigen Sie（对不起借过）。龟梨还来不及反应，就被山下圈住肩膀拉离了自行车道。  
骑行者们带着疾风擦过他的背后，而龟梨被一个温暖的怀抱接住，停留在那里。  
“不要发呆啊，很危险。”山下带着他后退两步，却并没有松手。  
龟梨喃喃地应了一声，放任自己沉溺在这个坚实有力的拥抱里，享受几秒钟被人小心地保护着的感觉。  
山下的体温和味道妥帖地包裹住他，于是那些寒意和不安，就被暂时驱散了。

“走吧，我和房东约了去拿钥匙。”山下温暖的吐息拂过他耳边的头发，“我在这里订了一个独立的单人公寓，虽然小点，但也足够两个人用了。”  
龟梨点点头。他在那片温暖的香气里深呼吸，汲取一点点令人沉迷的安全感，他想今天就这样吧。  
以后的事情，就留给明天。

接着他们一起回了山下短租的公寓，喝了更多的酒，说了更多的话，好像要把十几岁开始突然生疏下来的时光，与长时间的生疏带来的遗憾统统补上。  
龟梨醉成了一滩随时可以趴在任何平面上融化的软体动物，而一贯话不多的山下变得絮絮叨叨起来，讲着组里几个group leaders为了争取课题与经费，那些勾心斗角的小心思。  
龟梨放下了永远时尚icon一样的架势，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，冲着山下傻笑，举着酒瓶一个劲地说着为了这操蛋的生活干一个干一个，喝着喝着，就站起来甩掉了T和裤子。  
“穿腻了。”面对山下惊讶得表情，他摆摆手，好像自己刚刚只是随便摘掉了肩膀上一片落叶一样自然。  
山下被他逗得笑起来，伸出手拉他，“窗帘没拉，你会被拍到哦。”  
谁知龟梨顺着他的力道就倒下来，摔进他怀里。  
“谁会拍我？这里又没人认识我，”他在山下肩窝里蹭来蹭去，模模糊糊地说，“不然我为什么要来。”

“你看，我可以像个普通游客一样逛街买吃的，还可以牵着你的手。  
“不会有人冲上来问我，你对KAT-TUN的元成员又走了一个有什么看法。你对那谁谁又吸毒被捕了有什么看法。你对这个世界有什么看法。  
“你们会解散吗？  
“你看着他们一个一个走了，现在再去唱原来的那些歌，会觉得难过吗？  
“然后我就要对着他们背经纪人给我的那些鬼话，什么调整，什么充电，什么会再次出发的。其实，说实话，”龟梨的声音里带着嘲讽的笑意，他终于在山下的颈窝里找了个舒服的位置安顿下来。  
然后他玩世不恭地凑向在山下耳边，吹了口气，看着山下耳侧的碎发浮起一个弧度又掉落下来：“我根本就他妈的不care。”

九月底的慕尼黑还没有充足的暖气，酒精也抵不了的凉意透过皮肤渗进骨缝，龟梨往山下怀里躲了躲，收紧了抓在他背后的手指。  
山下沉默地拥住他，一只手稳住他的腰肢，另一只则顺着头发缓缓滑下去，从后颈，到背心，有熨帖的温度沿着那双手传递过来，像是这世界上唯一真实的慰藉。  
这一点的慰藉像是放开了龟梨心中的某块堤坝，于是继续了多年的那些无从宣泄的情绪，都像决堤一样涌出来。  
“我习惯了。我早就明白了，他们迟早都会走，不过是时间问题。我都懒得去问为什么了。  
“随便他们，开心就好。”

又出现了，那个语带讥讽，想要推开所有人的龟梨。山下想着，于是那些被重视的人一遍遍推开的愤怒与无力也跟着重新浮出水面。  
很久之前山下曾经毫无头绪地寻找过龟梨退学后的那些年究竟发生了什么，他突然变得捉摸不定，突然被各种糟糕的流言环绕。  
可无论他如何询问，龟梨只是推开他，他说随便他们怎么想吧。至于你，你和他们一样，你又懂我什么。  
于是山下突然发觉，他紧紧抓着的那点“自己对龟梨也许是特殊的存在”的想法，其实只是自己的一厢情愿而已。

然而兜兜转转这么久，久到山下以为自己释怀了不在意了，可以成熟的对待所有的拒绝，否认与不顺利，却发现自己仍旧在为龟梨的这种态度愤怒。他们还是困在这里，如果跨不过去，就只能原地踏步。  
但是这次他很耐心地按下了自己所有的情绪与冲动，他已经知道龟梨的疏远并不是由于他对自己的毫不在意。  
于是他想是时候了。  
山下收紧了手臂，把龟梨牢牢按进自己怀里。  
这次他不会再继续让龟梨推开他，今天他们会解决这个问题。

“其实这么多年发生过的大多数事情我都不在乎了，至少我慢慢学会不在乎了，真的。”  
龟梨挣开他的钳制支起身体，看向山下。他的眼睛在公寓温暖的落地灯里，积满了孤注一掷的决心与积累多年的疼痛。  
“但是我一直都很在乎，那时候你为什么也要离开我，变成他们中间的一个。”  
山下对着这指控，惊讶得几乎要笑出声来。一种荒谬的感觉升起来，他突然就发现原来对方也如此执着地在意着那几年他们的疏远，从另一个完全不同的角度。  
这让他感觉到些许慰藉。

“我没有变成什么人中的一个，我只是在等。等你来告诉我事情不是他们说的那样。”  
于是龟梨也笑起来，他那种应对伤害用的刻薄表情又重新回到脸上。  
“是啊，你一边跟那些编排我的人打成一片，一边听信着关于我的各种谣言，一边先入为主地指责我，居然还大度地等我的解释。真有诚意。”  
山下皱皱眉，他积压多年的愤怒也终于爆发出来。  
“听信关于你的谣言？对啊，没错，我听了。那是因为我他妈的要知道自己的好朋友的近况，得从他的家人，乐队门把，老同学，甚至点头之交那里打听。因为每个随便什么人对他的事情，都比我知道的多。而他本人呢？哦，他突然有一天就不跟我说话了。  
“我有别的选择吗？你给过从你这里听到发生什么的选择吗？我问过你那么多次，到底怎么了，你怎么想的。你解释过吗？”

龟梨因为他突然的爆发愣住了好一会儿，表情都变得空白。  
然后他慢慢眨了眨眼，那些讥诮和嘲讽才又重新涌上来。  
“得了吧，你真的需要我的解释？我记得那年有人告诉你，我要抛下乐队独自出道，你可是深信不疑，还为了这事来找我打架。哦对了，说起来我还没为你那曾经为了朋友插我两刀的深厚友谊鼓过掌。”  
山下按了按太阳穴上暴跳的青筋，他对自己说冷静下来，总有一个人需要清醒，需要引导这段对话的进行。不然它又会像他们之前那些争吵和试探一样，停在根本没有意义的某个位置上，变成那段陈年的伤疤附近一条新的伤口。  
他们不再需要这些，他们需要了结。

于是山下深吸一口气，说，“继续说啊，我在听。”  
“好啊，既然你要听。我一点都不在乎被其他人误解冷淡，但是我在乎你的态度。可你那时他妈的在意过我吗？在你随便就相信别人说的话的时候，在你忙着和你的新朋友们孤立我的时候，你知道我有多难过吗？你真的会听我说话？你真的会相信我？”  
“所以，你没说过，就随便判定我不信？”   
“还需要说吗？”龟梨脸上讽刺的微笑拉得更大了一些，几乎变得有些妖艳，他撑着地面低头去俯视山下的眼睛，然后冲着他的睫毛吹了口气，“从你开始假装在乐队排练时看不到我，我就知道你不会再听我说话了。”  
“Try me.”山下的眼睛里带着灼人的光。他猛地发力，翻身把龟梨压在柔软的地毯上。  
他按压在龟梨肩膀上的手巧妙地施展了一点技巧，在那里留下无法忽略的麻痒和刺痛——这是他搏击课程里掌握得最好的内容之一。  
然后他缓缓伏下身去亲吻龟梨微微见汗的额头，“说出来，我听着呢。”

“疼死了，你搞什么鬼，给我松手。”龟梨咬牙切齿地说，疼痛让他的酒意消了大半，于是他用空出的那只手挥拳砸向山下时，并没有留力。  
山下硬扛着吃下这一拳，然后忍着痛，趁龟梨惊讶的空挡，用关节技锁住了他的四肢，“继续说吧。你觉得说了我不信的事情。”  
龟梨努力地挣动了几下，然后不得不承认山下这格斗术，练得还是有些成果。  
“行啊，我告诉你。  
“小时候我一直以为这世界上只有P永远都不会离开我的。就算你以后也许会变成大教授而我是个有一大堆花边新闻的摇滚乐手，我们还是会一起变老，还是住在同一条街上。  
“所以我那时候什么都不怕，退了学就没有退路啊，打好几份工才能养活自己都快没时间练习啊，也许永远不会被发现，永远出不了头什么的，我都没在想。我想着P在他的道路上好好走着呢，作为他最好的朋友，我怎么能输给他呢。  
“有段时候我每天晚上累得要死却睡不着，然后我就想你，想要写给你的歌，第一次披露怎么也要在东蛋，不然怎么对得起我们全世界最棒的友情。  
“但是，我怎么也没想到，在我觉得终于要熬出头的时候，你会离开我。  
“在你为了你的新朋友们和我打架，指责我见利忘义的时候，你知道我在想什么吗？我在想着我们为什么要打架呢，我也许快能出碟了，拿这首歌做主打你就会开心了吧，然后我们就能和好如初。  
“但是显然你那时候已经不稀罕了，你不需要我们的友谊，所以大概也不会想要这首歌。可我还是把它放在工作台上，这么多年了偶尔还拿出来唱唱。  
“我一点都不想被你疏远，不想跟你吵架和打架。你知道吗，我们一起去拍你们学校的短片的时候，我开心死了。你亲我的时候，我……  
“我很想你。这些年一直都，很想你。  
“我说这些丢脸的话，你听了很愉快是吧？”

“不。但是我很高兴你愿意说给我听。”山下的吻带着安抚的意味地落在龟梨的额头，眉心，眼角，脸颊，鼻尖，然后停留在他的唇边：“就像这样，把你感觉到的痛，快乐，煎熬，你所有在想的事情，统统说出来。让我听到。  
“以后，你就不再是孤身一人了。”  
他用嘴唇温柔地在龟梨的唇上磨挲，直到那双有些冰凉的薄唇变得温暖湿润。然后他张开嘴，衔住龟梨的下唇。  
用力一咬。

血液铁锈一样的味道就在两个人的唇舌间蔓延开来。  
“告诉我你在想什么。”  
“P，我很疼。”龟梨说，“肩膀，手肘，嘴唇，都很疼。”  
山下低声笑起来。  
他松开钳制，支起身体去看龟梨盈满生理性泪水的眼，用手拂开他脸颊边的碎发。然后，他俯身在龟梨的唇上落下一个轻盈的吻。  
“Ata boy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再来一次。  
> 严重OOC预警，k之前的经验提及预警，微量Dom/Sub预警，dirty talk预警，微量物化角色预警。  
> 为爱鼓掌时想的事说的话都是为了增加情趣，除此之外并没有别的意思。  
> 你都看过预警了还要看下去，就不要因为任何原因来掐我了哟。

龟梨和也当然不是处男。  
从乐队还是地下时期起，就早有骨肉皮们围上来，争先恐后地涌进更衣室，挤进他们庆祝的酒吧，等在他家楼下。  
他也的确曾经睡过其中的几个，女人，还有男人。

但说实话他并不喜欢这样。他不喜欢那些人用崇拜的眼神看他，也不喜欢自己进入那些陌生的肉体时，对方狂喜又任由他摆布的模样。  
那让他觉得自己仍旧站在舞台上。  
这种糟糕的错觉迫使他条件反射地扮演剃刀一样锋利的性感，扮演掌控一切的游刃有余。对方对他的表演甘之如饴，可他只觉得空虚，疲惫和厌倦。  
有时候他想着性爱是不是不过如此，只是为了身体健康不得不定期进行的一种活动。那些传说中的快感，满足，尖叫，不过是礼节性的演技与色情片公司盈利的噱头。  
直到山下教会他，不是这样。

龟梨在山下的怀里细细地颤抖。而山下手像弹琴一样拨弄他，冷静，精确，又好像完全置身事外。  
“Kame，你在走神。”山下说，语气里带着掌控一切的笃定。他略微冰凉的指尖顺着龟梨的喉结滑下去，漫无目的地在龟梨的胸前打了几个转，然后停在乳尖上，若有若无地挑弄，像是一根冰冷的羽毛，划过去，带着一阵几乎让人觉得空虚的痒。  
龟梨情不自禁地挺起胸，去追逐那一点隔靴搔痒的快感，可山下只是冷冰冰地移开手指。等他失望地回到原位，那手指才会再度回来，继续不紧不慢的撩拨。  
但山下的唇是炙热的，那双唇从背后吻上来，包住龟梨的耳廓，舌头绕过耳垂舔进外耳道，留下一道灼人的濡湿。  
于是一阵不可控的颤栗就从大脑一路传向脊椎。那是几乎要过载的快感，和被大型食肉动物攫住的恐惧。  
“我……没有……”龟梨难耐地扭动挣扎，想要从被全盘掌控的感觉里，夺回一点理智。  
他赤裸的背擦过山下冰凉的缎面西装背心，和带有体温的竖条纹衬衣，后腰撞到皮带的金属扣时，被锥心的凉意刺得一抖。  
他已经不着寸缕，理智都要被快感燃烧殆尽，可山下甚至连衣服都没脱。  
不公平。  
他想着，可怎么也攒不够力气去抬手解开山下的袖扣。

“Kame，记得吗？要诚实。”  
山下责备地说，语气却也并没有多么失望。  
他带着龟梨微微转了一个角度，那只一直揽在龟梨腰上的手游走上来，托着他的下巴带他抬头看。  
于是龟梨看到客厅里那面巨大的穿衣镜。  
他看到镜子里浑身赤裸的自己双腿大开地坐在这个衣冠楚楚的男人怀里，头搁在对方颈窝里，任由男人埋首在自己颈间亲吻，胸膛不自觉地追逐着玩弄他乳尖的手指，脸上带着意乱神迷的、渴求的神色。他的手陷进地毯，紧紧抓住那长长的绒毛，但那对于克制快感，显然毫无帮助。  
他的分身已经昂然挺立着，顶端被前列腺液打湿，顺着分身的轮廓留下来，铺着一片晶莹的反光。  
而他背后的那个人，仍旧端方地坐着，游刃有余。如果不是衬衫有些皱褶，仿佛可以随时站起身来，去做一场正式的学术报告。  
龟梨被这巨大的对比刺了眼睛，他低下头，让刘海掉下来，遮住眼，以求得片刻的安心。

“为什么不看看呢？你性感的表情。”山下伏在他耳边低声说，“我记得他们叫你‘性感标杆’。”他温柔地抬手撩起龟梨的刘海，然后猛地一把抓住向后拉，迫使他抬头去看。  
“但我觉得，你舞台上的样子，比起现在……”山下啧啧赞叹着，偏过头去，在龟梨的脸侧留下一串湿润而煽情的吻。而他的眼睛还看向镜面，透过反射，凝视着龟梨的眼。  
山下此时完全卸下了他温和克己伪装，露出久违的，锋利而危险的眼神。  
龟梨享受着山下危险的疯狂与藏得不深的嫉妒，想着自己爱死了他偶尔会暴露出的肆意妄为的模样。

于是龟梨在山下的凝望里下节节败退，举手投降，再次沉入席卷而来的快感。  
他没再低头，顺从地一直看向镜子，看着山下用手指沾着他的前列腺液一路向下探去。  
第一根手指没入他的身体，接着是第二根，第三根。  
那些带着修剪得当的指甲，线条明确的骨节的手指在他身体里搅动，留下生涩的痛和快感。  
然后山下突然碰到某一点。龟梨就像触电一样弹跳起来。  
“好浅。”山下低声笑着，胸腔的震动从背后一波一波传递过来。  
然后就是手指对那个点疾风骤雨一样的攻击。  
他茫然无措地张开嘴，想说求求你P，太多了，求你停下来停下来停下来。  
可冲口而出的只有破碎的呻吟和尖叫。

龟梨辗转呻吟着，着迷地看着山下冷静自持地用手指操他，好像这一刻他被从高不可攀光芒万丈的明星，降格成一个玩物。存在的意义只是为了完全奉献出自己，供身后这个人在闲暇时随意赏玩。  
他为这糟糕的画面和自己更加糟糕的联想感觉尴尬和羞耻。  
可这羞耻让他快乐。

于是山下抽出手指的时候去解开皮带时，他跪坐起来，主动伸出手扶住了山下掏出来的分身。他在山下惊讶的表情里，摸索着对准了角度，坐下去，让山下的整个长度沉进身体。  
肉刃破开身体的感觉真的像被插进一支匕首。  
龟梨在被填满被撕裂的疼痛里颤抖着深深呼吸，山下也就体贴地等，直到龟梨感觉疼痛稍稍散去，肌肉开始渐渐放松下来。

“含了这么久，你是在对比我和你以前的床伴吗？”  
山下突然从背后推倒他，让龟梨跪趴在地上，然后有节奏地冲撞起来。龟梨在这粗暴的冲撞里几乎找不到平衡，他用手肘撑住地面，手指紧紧抓住地毯的长毛，借着山下扶在他腰上的手，勉强稳住身体。  
“不、不是……”龟梨勉强地喘息着，把脸埋进地毯，“只是……哈啊……只是很疼……你、太大了……很疼。”  
“花言巧语。”山下笑起来，竟立刻松开抓住他的腰的双手，掀起他的脚踝。  
于是龟梨突然就被摆成了只有膝盖着地的姿态。  
他惊叫着往地上伏了伏，想找回失去的重心，山下却并没有给他足够的机会。  
山下用力地顶向龟梨的身体深处，捉着他的脚腕往前推他的双腿。  
“往前走，Kame，你既然还能说这么长的句子，说明我还是不够用功。  
“哦，对了，还有，”山下顿了顿，祭出一点明快的撒娇语气，“Kame要好好保护小山P，不要让它掉出来哦。如果蹭到哪里或者折到了，会很疼的。”  
龟梨在山下的操纵下战战兢兢地往前爬动，他感觉到山下亦步亦趋地跟着他，每当他停下来，就重重地撞进他的身体，擦过那一点，留下令人心惊的颤栗。  
他就这样在连番的快感中神志昏沉地爬行，直到贴到冰凉的镜面上，才一个激灵清醒过来。  
但很快山下的拥抱就贴过来，驱散那一瞬间的寒冷，把他拖回粘稠而充满欲望的温暖里。

“他们也会让你露出这种表情吗？”山下的声音轻得像个梦境，顶弄的力道却重得要把他压进镜子里。  
“没有……他们……”龟梨的声音在山下似乎永不停息的冲撞里支离破碎，“没有他们。  
“只有你，P。”  
他贴在镜子上颤抖着喘息，看着眼前那一小片镜面铺满水雾。然后那片水雾又随着他被顶弄得晃来晃去而被划花，变成一道道冰凉的水痕。  
“只有你……用过这里。”  
他感觉自己贴着镜子射出来，脑子里尽是一片嗡嗡作响的空白。  
他迷茫而狂乱地向后伸手去寻找山下，拥抱他，感受山下落在他后颈上漫长而疼痛的吮吻，暗自希望这无尽的快感和折磨能够快点结束。  
又希望它们能永不结束。

他把自己全部交出去，放在山下手里。他的理智，他的原则，他的判断力，他的责任感，他的克己自律，他交出一切，任由山下处置。  
然后他不再需要为自己每一秒的行为和无尽的后果负责，不需要为周围所有人的行为负责，不用再无穷无尽的权衡，考虑，为了不是自己的错误道歉。  
他不需要做镜头里的龟梨和也。  
他只需要诚实地放任自己在快感里沉下去，沉下去。  
然后有一个怀抱等着他。  
有个人告诉他，我接住你了，你不用再一个人面对一切。

他昏昏沉沉地躺在山下怀里，感觉山下深埋在他体内的硬物一股一股有力地射出精液。那些微凉的黏黏的东西填满他，又随着山下的抽身离开而缓慢地流出来。  
他留恋地夹紧后穴，想再延长一刻山下留在他身体里的触感。  
然后他就听到山下轻声笑起来。  
这个刚刚给予过他失控与自由的男人温柔地抱起他，在他汗湿的鬓发里落下一个浅浅的吻。  
然后山下说我爱你，Kame。  
于是他就像获得了一个安眠的咒语，沉入漫长而无梦的黑暗之中。


	15. Chapter 15

龟梨在旁边倚着他的胯骨，沉沉睡过去，一只手搭在他的腿上圈住他，只要感觉到微微的扰动就会收紧一点力道，好像生怕自己睡着的这段时间山下会消失似的。  
山下因为他的反应微笑起来，又调暗了一点点笔记本的屏幕亮度。他用手指轻轻地划过龟梨熟睡的脸，拨开他脸上的碎发。  
那张脸在睡着后褪去了多年历练出的圆滑与防备，开始露出下面掩藏着的一点点倔强和缺乏安全感。  
这个与镜头里完全不一样的龟梨和也卸下厚厚的装甲，安心地蜷在他身边睡着，紧紧抱着他，好像他是这浮世里最后一根让他维持真实感的救命稻草。  
山下静静地注视这个画面，感觉自己的心开始一点一点，变得柔软得一塌糊涂。

他想着作为前途无量的青年学者山下智久，他大多数时候是个理智又懂进退的人，他小心地做每个决策每次权衡，为了自身的利益，去选更加安全或收益更高的那条路。  
无意义的风险应当要回避，凡事需要三思而后行。  
那曾是他的原则。  
但现在山下犹豫着，突然有点想要寻求一点改变。

他用指腹反复磨挲龟梨的嘴唇，感觉到那红肿而柔软的唇上微凉的温度。他就着这么一点舒服的触感做着最后的思考。  
受过良好教育，理智又富有逻辑性的那个山下智久在脑子里失态地大吼大叫，你已经做了足够多糟糕的决定了，你刚刚睡了一个估计会在日本呆一辈子的公众人物，你真的想和他在一起？  
我爱他。另一个激情又感性的他说，倒是一反常态的平静而坚定。  
在那种环境里，就算他愿意和你在一起，你们也既不能结婚又不能公开恋情，然后你们还可能长期异地，面临种种来自他那边单方面的挑战。你真的还想要更多？  
可是我爱他，已经爱过很久，大概还会继续爱下去。  
那么你想和他隔着七个小时的时差，可能很久都找不到一个共同空闲的时间交流？还是你想要回到日本，去面对曾经面对过的那些糟糕经历，去一个如此保守，也许你们的关系被发现了会累及你的职业生涯的地方？  
激情又感性的那个山下智久沉默下来，陷入了长长的沉吟。  
但是最终他还是给出了一个答案。  
一个让山下自己都觉得惊讶，想来却又再顺理成章不过的答案。

思考结束的时候山下收回留恋在龟梨唇上的手指，把它放在自己的唇边，落下一个长长的吻。


	16. Chapter 16

山下在慕尼黑的短租公寓里，餐桌边是个矮矮的向东的窗。天气好的时候，清早的阳光恰好能投在桌面上，给睡意朦胧的早餐添上一抹亮色。  
然而此时坐在桌边的山下与龟梨，显然辜负了房东这番布置的美意。  
他们各自低着头，昏昏沉沉地吃着山下刚刚买回来的羊角面包。宿醉带来的隐隐头痛，前一晚发生的事情残留下的不知所措，混着面包和热咖啡的香气，调和出一副让人尴尬，却又莫名安心的气氛。  
好像那些不知道多少年前就开始悬着的心和想要寻求的答案，在这么短短一天里，猝不及防地有了了结。

一片厚厚的云被风吹开，露出遮在后面的太阳，霎时就天光大亮起来。  
刺眼的光投进矮窗，恰好在龟梨的眉眼和鼻梁间，斜斜插上了一道明亮的色块。  
龟梨条件反射地一闭了一会儿眼，就听到了相机快门的声音。于是他惊讶地睁开眼，发现了摆弄着手机的山下。  
“喂喂，我头还没梳呢，删掉删掉。”龟梨大惊失色，一边揉散头顶绑住刘海的小揪揪，一边伸手去够山下的手机。  
山下笑着躲他的手，动作却一秒没停飞快地操作着什么。  
龟梨正乱糟糟地想着完了完了谁知道他是不是在发推会不会被认出来，山下就把手机大大方方推到了他面前。  
龟梨看到了锁屏上那张照片。

照片整个是焦糖一样甜腻的金黄色，一张被俯拍的脸占据了几乎全部画面。  
晃眼的阳光在那张脸上投下一小块明亮的光斑，笼住它秀丽的眉眼与鼻梁，而其它部分，都隐入一片温柔的暗影。照片上的人微微低头，闭着眼睛，睫毛上落着金色的斑，脸部肌肉线条微微动起来，牵出一个微笑。  
龟梨这些年曾拍过无数组照片，合作过著名的摄影师，摆过桀骜的，放肆的，性感的，挣扎的，内敛的，悲伤的各种姿势。他画着夸张的妆，做着张扬的表情，被叠加层层滤镜与PS，但是快门按下去的时候，他总是能轻易想象，照片最终会呈现出来的样子。  
可是这一次，他对山下照片中这个简单而快乐的人，感觉陌生。

“设为锁屏了。”他听到山下语带笑意，“我啊，一旦设置好锁屏，就一直不会换掉了。”  
龟梨抬头看过去，发现山下笑得微微弯起的杏眼里，盛着坚定和认真。  
“这个起司很好吃啊。”龟梨顾左右而言他，用餐刀挑起一块来抹，却差点撞翻了手边的牛奶罐。  
山下就FuFuFuFu地笑了起来。

“你说不会换了，是认真的？”龟梨低着头被他笑了好久，终于抿了抿嘴，决定打出一个直球。  
“当然。”  
“可是我今天的飞机回东京，而你会留在这里。”  
他看向山下的眼睛，那里面只有一片坦荡的笑意，没有丝毫不确定的迟疑，却也没有任何关于未来的担忧。  
山下冲他眨眨眼：“Que sera, sera.（顺其自然吧）”


	17. Chapter 17

龟梨到家的时候已经是凌晨三点。  
这是他回国后的第四十天。媒体喋喋不休的追问让他疲于应对，而关于山下的记忆就像泡沫一样，脆弱而不真实的飘荡在他的脑子里，明明手一挥就驱散了，却总是猝不及防地涌上来，淹没他。  
送机那天山下仍旧什么都没说，他只是陪着龟梨值了机吃了饭，就把他送到关口。  
出关前山下深深地拥抱他，捧着他的脸，亲吻他的发梢，额头与嘴唇。  
他说我爱你和一路平安。  
然后却没有再接着说出任何一句解释或者承诺。  
龟梨想着那么就这样吧，怎么会有电影里才会出现的挽留或者另一张突然冒出的登机牌。  
于是他一个人出了关进了关面对如临大敌的经纪人与挥之不去的媒体记者，重新一头扎进一个人糟糕透顶的生活。

公寓的走廊上亮着冷冰冰的灯，他的马丁靴有点沉重地敲在地上，留下带着回声的孤单的足音。  
他拖着脚步走到门前停下来，惊讶地发现门把手上坠着一个装着西瓜的网兜。  
龟梨小心翼翼地把它摘下来，心里想着是不是有人送错了门，一张纸条就随着他的动作掉落下来。  
他弯腰捡起纸条，看见上面熟悉的笔迹。

龟梨桑，  
朋友送来了西瓜，就想着分给你一些。  
我是刚刚搬到你隔壁的山下智久。  
请多多指教。

紧接着隔壁公寓的门咔哒一声打开，有人探出半个身子看他，脸上带着疲惫却得意洋洋的笑容。  
“欢迎回家。”  
龟梨一惊，价值不菲的西瓜差点落了地。  
山下冲出来一手抱住他一手接住西瓜，碎碎念着日本的西瓜这么贵你拿稳点好吗，龟梨就噗嗤一声笑出声来。他把下巴搁在山下肩膀上，笑着笑着眼眶都红了。

“你怎么不睡？”  
“倒时差。”  
“是吗？”  
“顺便等你。”  
“我回来了。”


End file.
